Cariño-chan
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: Ella le salvara la vida haciendo uso de los dones por los que su raza es temida. Aunque por alguna razón, aya sido innecesario…
1. Chapter 1

La Doppelgánger autentica.

Muchas Doppelgangers autentica viajaron junto con el resto de las otras liminales, ninguna de ellas tuvo problema s para confundirse entre los individuos de las otras especies. Excepto por Zehafiht W. Mientras sus homónimas vivían infiltradas entre los otros liminales y humanos, Zehafith habitaba por regiones ocultas; accesibles sólo por áreas donde los humanos temían ir, o los mismos impedían el paso a otros, llamando dichas regiones santuarios o reservas. No se transformaba mucho. Su forma verdadera actual tenía ligeros cambios en base a sus necesidades. Media tres metros con cuarentaidos centímetros, delicada piel blanca cadavérica, cabello largo índigo fluorescente llamativo, anatomía humanoide, grácil y voluptuosa; las únicas características en ella que podían afectar la calma de quien la viera eran: Su inexistente rostro; aun no encontraba alguno que pudiera definir el verdadero suyo propio, o por lo menos proporcionarle algún rasgo; Y sus manos, alargadas, terminadas en punta, filosas como cuchillas, ideales para abrir frutos duros, escalar, o cortar la dura carne para comer. Vestía… Simulaba vestir, usando su crisálida, una capa y túnica negras que no hacían un buen trabajo para cubrir su dotado cuerpo; revelaba un escote muy pronunciado,… Había crecido demasiado. Ese aspecto podría traerle problemas, según su amiga Azorin ; que fue a contarle sobre el acta de integración cultural entre las ínter especies.

-Pueden marcarte como especie peligrosa, si eso sucede, no podrás ingresar al país. Aunque desconozco que se requiere para que te cataloguen como una de esas…

-… Iré mostrándome así, si no funciona, entonces me transformaré.

-…Suena bien, vamos.

Dos días después, estaban en la fila para entrevistas..Azorin usaba un traje de Azotamentes. Según le contó, era sorprendente la cantidad de amantes de los mitos trabajando en las áreas de pro acta. Todo liminal que pudieran relacionar con algo de terror cósmico tenia asegurada su entrada al intercambio. Algún soplón sabiente de los mitos los reportó. Hubo muchos casos de reubicación. Pero la verdad sea dicha, no podían deshacerse de todos, y era muy común que sus reemplazos compartieran gustos. Conseguir a tanta gente nueva era difícil, hacerlo durante el movimiento en masa de las extra especies, era una locura. Se tomaron decisiones apresuradas. Ya no era posible encontrar un cien por ciento de amantes de los mitos entre los entrevistadores; y aun era muy probable para especies como los Azotamentes conseguir pase fácil. Increíblemente, ninguna azotamentes previa había causado problemas.

Mientras esperaban por su turno, Azorin le recomendó que echara un vistazo por algunas formas.

-Busca algo que te guste. Las especies pequeñas casi nunca son consideradas peligrosas.

-Entiendo.

Carecía de ojos, pero los miró a todos. No necesitaba ojos, todo su cuerpo era un órgano sensorial, ella solo tenia que modular que tanto aumentar o disminuir un sentido, según lo requiriera. Podía ver desde toda su piel, a varios kilómetros, con visión térmica, nocturna, espectro eléctrico, ultravioleta, auras; también podía, con el aumento adecuado, verlos vía olfato o sonar. También contaba con extra sentidos, como detección de pensamientos, y aquel que había dado mala fama a su raza….Entre otras cosas. Todo lo necesario para una correcta imitación; sin recurrir a la otra manera…

Más cercana a ella, vio a una mantango. Sus esporas revelaban sus pensamientos. Hablaba consigo misma.

-Tranquila Kino, puedes , puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes Ngo.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero tenia esperanza, soñaba con las amistades que aria; sonreía ante esa idea. La forma tan tímida y optimista de sus pensamientos le gustaron a W. Mientras seguía olfateando los sueños y esperanzas de Kino le pareció llamativa esa abeja asesina. Sus colores eran vivases, muy saludables. Sintió antojo por la miel que podría producir. Se le notaba llena de energía, brillando entre el grupo de otros liminales, que parecía más apagado. ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué había aquí? ¿Una vampiro? ¡Era más adorable de lo que le contaron! Era la primera vez que veía una. Decían que corrían peligro de extinción, eso era triste. Un tirón a su crisálida la regreso con Azorin. Era su turno. Se despidieron antes de entrar a su respectiva oficina. Una vez dentro, W notó un pequeño problema. No entendía el idioma de su entrevistador. Los inconvenientes de no mezclarse con otras razas. ¡Bueno! Podía aprender el idioma, sólo tenía que hacer aquello. Estiró sus manos rumbo al cráneo del agente, que… no lo tomo muy bien. Ahora le apuntaba con su arma. Debió considerar cambiar la forma de sus cortantes extremidades. El tipo olía a miedo, su pulso en continuó aumento anunciaba que atacaría sin importar lo que ella hiciera. Huyó, dando inicio a una loca persecución. Enviaron refuerzos a su captura, podía evitarlos con facilidad, le pareció gracioso que un sujeto de un metro cincuenta tratara de taclearla. Fue interceptada por una ogresa que se erguía con los brazos extendidos, dispuesta a no dejarle pasar. Olía dulce, pulso cardíaco relajante, su aura ofrecía consuelo, temperatura corporal agradable, voz arrulladora como una nana, todo en ella le hacia querer abrasarla y dormir. Interesante. Pero no tenia tiempo para quedase a disfrutar. Con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, la tomo del tórax, y la levanto como a una niña pequeña, reubicándola a un lado de su ruta de escape. Piel tersa y suave… Continuó huyendo. Sus sentidos aletargados por el encuentro previo no le avisaron a tiempo para evitar derribar a un tipo con un vaso de café. Pudo salvar el café con una mano. Ayudó al extraño a levantarse. Se disponía a devolverle su bebida, pero sus perseguidores no le dejaron. Las cosas solo estaban complicándose, no entendía por qué. Necesitaba esconderse, cambiar de forma, y listo. Se escondió en una oficina, cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

-¿Quién eres?

Zehafith no entendió la pregunta. Aumentó sus sentidos para saber que esperar, y volteó para fingir encararla.

Era una mujer con traje negro y lentes. Olía a depresión suicida sólo mitigada por el enojo, varios rastros de enojo y estrés previos, tristeza…y también café; su ritmo cardíaco, acelerado un poco, estaba alerta; aunque la veía, su mirada se concentraba más en el vaso que tenía la doppelgánger en la mano. Su aura tuvo un cambio de blanca, a azul con amarillo, y de nuevo blanca; guardaba cierta espereza. Su cabeza tuvo una concentración eléctrica. Ahora olía a ansiedad. Muy despacio, le ofreció el objeto robado a Smith. Una ola de alegría barrió con el rastro de emociones anteriores. Relajación muscular, ritmo cardíaco disminuido, flujo eléctrico en su cabeza casi inexistente, aura amarilla con verde, un ligero aumento de feromonas. Podía interpretarse como un segundo de amor hacía ella; humedad en sus ojos por alegría; le idolatraba como a un dios por ese simple gesto… Aun no sabía su idioma, pero podía usar lenguaje kinésico rustico de señales. Primero unió sus manos en pose suplicante, después indicó silencio mientras señalaba a la puerta. Smith bebió de su brebaje saliendo por la puerta. W podía escuchar que conversaba con alguien. "Mmm…Supongo que eso no salió bien, tal vez debería tomar la forma de una azotamentes como Azorin…ojala hubiera habido alguna entre los grupos, solo podre hacer una mala imitación física. Tengo que compensar alguna azotamentes después" Smith volvió, dándole una sonrisa con un pulgar arriba. W cambió su aspecto frente a una inmutada Smith. Salió de la oficina, echando una mirada atrás, Smith la despedía con un amigable movimiento de mano, W la imitó. Segundo intento. Su entrevistador la recibió con un flash de cámara antes de verla. Aroma a furia acumulada, pulso acelerado, un cambió de estrés, a sorpresa iracunda finalizando con alegría, aura roja con amarillo, respiración forzada a mantener la calma, dilatación de pupilas, músculos faciales reteniendo una sonrisa… Indicaban, que su día había sido largo, W recordaba que gran parte de esa combinación, era manifestada por la gente enojada contra un prisionero que era llevado al verdugo. Esperaban ver su cabeza rodar. Lo entendió. No desarrolló la lectura de mentes por lo burdo de su imitación, pero entendida. Aquél sujeto estaba buscando una cabeza que cortar. ¿Y que mejor que una especie que odiaba? Sólo necesitaba cualquier escusa para destruir el mundo de su victima. Zehafiht se fue de ahí tan rápido como pudo, se escondió en un baño, y cambio su forma. Ahora intentaría con la chica vampiro. El Tercer intento terminó con ella saltando por una ventana para escapar…Esta bien, tal vez aquella chica abeja asesina tendría más suerte… Ni siquiera pudo formarse cuando intentaron neutralizarla. Terminó con varios dardos tranquilizantes en su espalda. Aun podía intentar usar la forma de la mantango. Olvidó considerar el efecto de los tranquilizantes en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Fue derribada por la forma de Kino. Volvió en sí dentro de un avión, su brazo izquierdo estaba esposado al asiento, y no era la única en es condición. Sólo veía rostros molestos, tristes, o derrotados. Era el grupo de especies peligrosas. Pero ni siquiera había hecho el intento con esa forma, eso significaba que… ¡Oh! ¡Pobre Kino!

No supo en donde la dejaron, no es que importara. Sólo buscaría algún lugar en donde estar en calma, menos problemas. Regresó a su forma verdadera actual, con sus sentidos reajustados, detectó inmediatamente las esporas de cierta mantango. Tenia aroma a humedad en sus ojos, y su cuerpo olía seco; había estado llorando, mucho, al borde de la desnutrición. Sus pensamientos a flor de piel.

"-Lo eche a perder Ngo … Yo quería mucho quedarme Ngo...Mmhm… No Ngo…No te des por vencida Kino, encontrare la forma de volver… Tal vez Ngo…"

Podría ser un miserable discurso de ánimos para casi cualquiera que lo escuchara, no así para Zehafith, ella podía palpar, ver, oír, y saborear el esfuerzo que Kino hacía para para darse cada tímida palabra de aliento. Estaba hundida en miedo, dudas y desesperanza, aura naranja, un registro térmico de hibernación. La vida acababa de golpearla, dejándola en el suelo. Pisandola mientras le advertía que no se levantara. Y esta pequeña mantango, mermada y demacrada, temblando sin control a causa de su debilidad; Estaba intentado, desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas, volver a levantarse… Era tan… Enternecedor… Zehafith empezó a sentir vergüenza de si misma. La deportación no le había afectado ni una millonésima parte de lo que le afecto a Kino, pero esta última no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, ella en cambio ya estaba tirando la toalla. Decidido, volvería a ese país, buscaría a Kino, y se alegraría al verla con sus sueños realizados. Se fue deseándole lo mejor. Era un largo camino por el mar, había que empezarlo. Adapto su cuerpo para las condiciones acuáticas, y buscó. Le tomó una semana encontrar un reino sirena, el resto fue esperar para seguir a la próxima migración suicida. Las sirenas, cuando se trataba de la tragedia, se volvían muy flexibles en cuanto a opiniones, y en extremo creativas. Según le contó Azorin.

-Es tanto su mejor virtud, como su mayor defecto…. Aunque también hay sirenitas que... –Se sacudió- ¡Olvídalo!...¿Sabías que por causa de ellas la academia tiene su criterio actual? ¡Es por culpa de sus sucias aletas que El gran hotel Budapest no se llevara el Oscar a mejor película! :"La tragedia siempre será superior a la comedia, pues exalta a la grandeza, purificando el alma con la creación de la catarsis" ¡Y UNA MIERDA! Cómo las odio, usan una escusa elegante para que todos aceptemos su maldito fetiche no sexual. Esperan que nos traguemos toda esa tragedia… No tienen remedio. SI tan sólo no fueran tan, tan… Adorables-gimió- Esas, esas, pequeñas sirenitas.

De pronto, su discurso de odio cambiaba a uno de amor y lujuria. Zehafith no entendía mucho de lo que le contaba; como película, u Oscar; pero sabia que cada una de sus palabras, de admiración o despreció, eran dichas con completa creencia en su verdad. Azorin amaba y odiaba a las sirenas con igual intensidad. No podía esperarse de otra forma para una pro vida que se mezclaba entre liminales acuáticas con tendencias auto destructivas.

Las migraciones suicidas surgieron entre las locaciones sirenas que se hallaban lejos del país anfitrión. Rechazaban el apoyo del gobierno, prefiriendo crear sus rutas marinas. Ofrecían un viaje rápido por caminos peligrosos con alto riesgo de mortalidad, pero que en teoría era posible terminar con todos sus participantes vivos. Los que sobrevivieran contarían las penas del viaje, el dolor de perder familiares y amigos por accidentes u horrores de las profundidades. ¡Que hermoso viaje, lleno de dolor y tragedia!... Locas enfermas. Aunque Azorin confesó querer unirse a uno de esos viajes, por…los beneficios.

La migración dio inicio junto con la tempestad creándose en la superficie; viajarían junto a ella, cuándo alcanzaran su destino, las fuerzas de ayuda estarían ocupadas con los problemas de la tormenta, si alguno requiriera auxilio, la ayuda llegaría tarde; O no llegaría… Se dividían en una formación de tres; los más jóvenes en el centro, divididos entre tritones y sirenitas. Supuestamente para mantenerlos a salvo; mentira y verdad, pero más mentira, cómo se comprobó dos días después, mientras cruzaban los dominios del Kraren. El nadar del primer grupo alertó a la criatura siendo el segundo grupo su alimento. Zehafith no pudo quedarse observando. Sólo podía salvar a uno de los dos subgrupos. Salvó a las pequeñas sirenas. Con sus filosas extremidades causó dolor a las ventosas del depredador, obligándole a soltar la mitad de su alimento, y retirarse con lo que le quedaba. No fue difícil escoger a quien salvar, de hecho, no tuvo que escoger para nada. Esa decisión ya había sido tomada ase mucho, por Asorin.

-…si tuviera la oportunidad, en definitiva dejaría morir a los Tritones. Ellos no son suaves, como las sirenitas.

Salvar vidas en base a eso representaba un fracaso para la humani…¡Esperen! Ellas no eran humanas. ¡No habían fracasado de ninguna manera ¡Victoria para…algo! Ponerse a sopesar cosas tontas, como que el grupo de los tritones era dos veces más grande, o que estaban más cerca; O profundizar con dudas, como si era correcto abandonar a las sirenitas sólo por escoger en base a mayoría numérica; terminaría con una profunda reflexión, y con la muerte de ambos grupos. ¡Victoria! Condénenlas al infierno…

Y además, Zehafith sintió cómo la alegría de los jóvenes tritones era mayor que su miedo a la muerte. Sirenidos…

Dejando a las jóvenes a salvo, trató de irse, los familiares de las recatadas la detuvieron para agradecerle. Había alegría por que sus hijas no murieran. También había alegría por la tragedia de perder a sus hijos. Sirenas…

De repente, un fuerte aroma a hormonas descontroladas, feromonas, pulso sanguíneo desbocado, una enorme aura amarilla con azul, ardientes deseos de aparear. Dos sirenitas, de no más de un metro cada una, la tomaron por sus brazos.

-Gracias one~chan. -Nos salvaste.

Cosa graciosa del acuano, el idioma tenia tal fluidez, que permitía a los hablantes crear diálogos secuenciales; como lo hacían los gemelos, pero podía ser empleado por más de mil el idioma con Azorin fue muy útil.

Otras dos sirenitas se agregaron a sus caderas.

-Eres nuestra heroína. –Queremos recompensarte.

Dos más por su espalda, cada una sujetando uno de sus pechos con una mano.

-Ya lo veras- oprimieron suavemente. –Te aremos sentir realmente bien- Soltaron un poco. -¿No creen qué…! Alcanzó a decir antes de que unos pequeños pechos se pegaran a los suyos. –Shss..-indicó, antes de hundir su rostro en medio del busto de W.

Cuatro sirenas a sus piernas.

-No te preocupes one~chan. -Seremos muy gentiles. – Sólo relájate. -¿Sí?

La ultima de las jóvenes se abrazó, y lamió su estomago.

-Vamos a ser tus amantes. ¿Verdad? -¡Verdad! Contestaron todas al unísono mientras frotaba y acariciaban a Zehafith con sus pequeños cuerpos en crecimiento. Esa era una de las fantasías proféticas de Azorin, palabra por palabra…

"-…Y sus pequeños pechos en tu cuerpo, envolviéndote con esos deliciosos cuerpecitos, sus brazos, sus colas, y sus aletas pélvicas fuertemente prensadas a ti.- Si en aquel tiempo Azorin vistiera un forma con nariz, seguro que sangraba-…¡Oh! Y hay una cosa que puede hacer más emocionante todo. Je,je,je… Que notaran que no…"

-No todas podemos ser sus amantes, una tiene que ser su esposa. -…

La pelea por ver quien tendría el impopular puesto de esposa, dio inicio. Discutieron sin separarse nunca de W. Al poco tiempo su discusión parecía perder intensidad de forma extraña. Un rato más tarde, estaban susurrando mientras se acurrucaban. No supieron cuando fue que cayeron dormidas. El encuentro con aquella ogresa había sido más significativo de lo que Zehafith creyó, su forma verdadera actual había sido re definida, ahora podía producir una versión menor de aquel agradable efecto soporífero; lento y más sutil, pero con igual resultado. Tomaría tiempo aprender a modularlo. Completó el viaje con las sirenas unidas a su cuerpo casi todo el tiempo. Ella era fuerte, la sirenas ligeras, podría haberlas llevado incluso si el agua no facilitara el cargar su peso. Se despidió de las pequeñas cerca de la costa, ella tomaría un camino diferente.

-Adiós mi gentil compañera. -Esta es nuestra despedida. –Gozamos del tiempo juntas. –Sintiendo tu partida. –Tenemos un simple deseo. –Un capricho ilusorio. –Imposible tal vez. –Pero mi amor… -¿Podría tener? -¿Un tierno beso de adiós?

Marie fue la primera en acercarse al inexistente rostro de Zehafith. Querían un beso, podía concederles eso. Tomó la forma del la mitad superior de Marie, para sorpresa de todas. Ver a Marie besando a Marie libero excitación, vergüenza y sonrojos. Algunas cubrían sus ojos, dejando suficiente espacio para ver de todos modos. Aumentó en el pulso cardíaco, Aura rosa con amarillo. Le quitó el aliento a la sirenita. Eso no detuvo a las otras chicas. Algo les había encantado en el cuasi auto incesto mientras eran observadas por las otras. Todas le dieron un abrazo grupal a W antes de dejarla ir. Aun podía escucharlas a la distancia.

-Consigue una buena pareja por favor, así todas podremos ser tus amantes.

Fue la mejor solución que pudieron encontrar…

Buscó las grutas ocultas.A voz de las de las sirenas, conectaban con el lago y acuario de la ciudad, sólo ellas conocían su existencia. ¿Por qué compartir ese secreto con Zehafith? Pues salvó a sus hijas; y ayudar a una especie peligrosa a introducirse ilegalmente en el país las emocionaba. En el futuro, podría ser interrogadas con la amenaza de ser descubiertas; los problemas que podrían surgir por ese "error" en sus pasados. Resumiendo, Tragedia.

Emergió de las profundidades, recibida por la lluvia torrencial. Vientos frescos prometiendo emoción. La ciudad vacía. Vagó con fascinación. Moduló sus sentidos a un nivel donde la lluvia no le ensordecerá o le cegará por notar cada una de las millones de gotas de lluvia. Por eso no notó el andar del muchacho con el que chocó en un cruce. De mirada perdida, cabello negro, fuerte. Se contemplaron unos momentos, antes de que el chico le diera su paraguas. Aura negra. Tenía nobleza de espíritu. ¿Entonces por qué estaba marcado por la muerte? Zehafith tomó el paraguas. El chico, que no parecía desconcertado con su aspecto, le ofreció una sonrisa antes de correr con las comprasen en busca de refugio. El peligro de muerte aumento sólo en ese gesto. ¿Por qué?

ɸ

Debía encontrar un lugar para cubrirse, no quería enfermar de nuevo. Smith seguro lo pondría en cuarentena. La lluvia parecía empeorar. ¿Qué hacer? Sólo quedaba correr lo más rápido que pudiera. Dejó de sentir el agua cayendo sobre él. Levantó la vista. Era la liminal a la que dejó su sombrilla. Lo resguardaba del agua con su brazo. Un bazo parecido al ala de un murciélago, pero las formaciones óseas estaban expuestas, la cubierta era membrana de carne desgarrada sobre carne desgarrada; viva pulsante.

-Gracias-le dijo.

Ella no contestó, tal vez no podía hablar, principalmente por su falta de boca. Pero sus intenciones parecían buenas. Tendría que llamar a Smith para saber que hacer. Kimihito invitó a Zehafith a seguirlo.

ɸ

Al fin , frente al umbral de la puerta, Kimihito reveló algo de preocupación. Su mirada se intercalaba entre la enorme liminal y el interior de su hogar. La casa estaba adaptada para especies grandes y muy grandes .El tamaño extra grande de W parecía ser un problema. Nervios. No pasaba por la puerta sin tener que gatear o golpear algo. Zehafith, entendiendo, agregó garras a sus pies. Flexiono su cuerpo, y entro trepando como un lagarto por los muros hasta el techo. El muchacho se calmó por unos segundos, después se asustó por ver a Suu consiguiendo agua de su invitada. W no entendía el miedo del chico. Lo que hacia la Slime no era diferente a las aves que acicalaban a especies más grandes. Era agradable .Suu se movió por su cuerpo, unió su apéndice lector de mentes a la cabeza de la doppelganger, le hablo en lengua Kinésica.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Qué quieres de Amo?

Con que aquel amable sujeto se llamaba Amo. Era genial que su pusiera hablar en Kinetico, ahora podría avisarle del peligro que se cernía sobre Amo. Bien.

-Hola, mi nombre es Zeha…¡?!

Suu se derretía dormida, culpa del poder de la ogresa que Zehafith no había podido dominar del todo. Era un problema, podía sentir la muerte cada vez más cerca de Amo. Acumuló a Suu en una de sus manos para dejarla con cuidado en el piso. Amo se veía aliviado. Pudo ser breve, pero el vínculo con Suu terminó por confirmar la bondad de Amo. No detectaba síntomas de alguna enfermedad letal en él, o el anuncio para un ataque al corazón. ¿Qué era lo que estaba amenazando su vida? Tenia que hablar con el, tenia que advertirle, necesitaba hablar con el. Acercó sus cortantes manos al cráneo de Amo. Él seguía tranquilo. Puede que no surgieran problemas… Instinto de agresión, muerte inminente, adrenalina,muerte inminente, ritmo cardiaco acelerado, muerte inminente, aura blanca, muerte inminente .Fue demasiado optimista para la realidad. Muerte, muerte, muerte….

ɸ

Lo único que Centorea y Miia vieron; fue a Suu en el suelo, y un horror sin rostro colgando del techo, acercando sus garras a Kimihito. Sólo sabían que debían impedirlo. Cargaron al ataque.

ɸ

Zehafith pudo reaccionar a tiempo para envolver al chico por completo. Recibió de lleno el golpe. Rompieron un muro, siendo lazados a la calle. No fue lo suficiente rápida para moldear su forma a una que pudiera amortiguar todo el daño, sus manos atravesaban el estomago y hombro del humano. No eran heridas letales, por suerte. El auto que los golpeo después, la obligo a endurecerse; no fue buena idea. La presión de su propio cuerpo, ahora duro como el diamante, le rompió las dos piernas al muchacho. Ir por una calle en descenso, molió otras partes; mano, brazo, hombro. Suavizó su cuerpo, nuevo error. Se detuvieron para que un camión pasara sobre ellos, el abdomen del chico fue la principal víctima. Zehafith tenía que moverse ates de que empeorara todo. Generó huesos y piernas tan rápido cómo pudo. El chico no respiraba. Olvidó que mientras lo envolvía y cambiaba de forma, lo privaba de oxigeno. ¡Sus intentos por salvarlo lo estaban matando! ¡Tenia que ayudarlo! No por sólo por ser una pro vida, sino por que de alguna forma, ella parecía ser la causante de su agonía. Lo transportó con presura a un sitio abierto lejos del peligro de la calle. No le dejaría a la muerte llevárselo. Con rapidez hundió una mano en el pecho del moribundo, tomó su corazón, le atravesó el cráneo con la otra mano, alcanzó su cerebro a tiempo. Entonces lo devoró.

ɸ

Lo primero que vio al recuperar la conciencia, fue a la enfermera. Extraño, le parecía demasiado familiar.

-Ya despertó, anunció la enfermera a alguien fuera de su cuarto. Smith y sus chicas entraron. Simith se puso a su lado, Manako y Zombina se ubicaron al pie de la cama. La cíclope se movía nerviosa, y la zombie se mostraba seria.

-Smith san- saludó… Su voz sonaba diferente. –Valla problema en que te metiste. Al menos ahora eres más resistente a la muerte, más que nunca- Dijo mirando a la enfermera; que estaba abrazada a Tio, y tenía un juego de piedra papel tijeras de cabello con Doppel. La enfermera era una extra especie.

Kimihito intentó incorporarse. Sintió como si estuviera levantándose de ser enterrado en arena. El cuerpo que veía sobre la cama no correspondía al suyo, era como estar dentro de una botarga. ¿Algún traje médico especial?

-…¿Qué pasó? Seguía sonando extraño. –Tu cuerpo no se ha adaptado por completo, deberías tomártelo con calma. Mucha calma… Cariño cha.-Dijo con una seria sonrisa. -Esta bien…¿Cómo acabas de llamarme? -Escucha, antes de que esta platica siga, deberías ver algo… Doppel…

La cambia formas dejo el jugueteo de cabello con la otra liminal, y trajo un recuadro. Se lo mostraron por un momento a Kimihito. KImihito vio la foto de una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos color miel. Aun más extraño; si la enfermera le parecía familiar; sentía que conocía el rostro del cuadro de toda la vida, pero nunca lo había visto antes. Cuando bajaron el cuadro, miró a Smith.

-Señorita Smith, no entiendo que tiene que ver la chica en la foto con mi situación-dijo con calma.

-…-Simth sonreía y sudaba-Tal vez quieras ver más detenidamente.-Zombina permanecía inmutable, Manako se tensó, Tio y la enfermera pusieron atención. Doppel acercó la foto enmarcada a Kimihito.-Anda, tómala…-pidió-¿Puedes mover tu brazo, verdad?

Kimihito movió su (¿Alargado? ¿Deformado?) brazo, parecía estar bien a pesar de su aspecto. Agarró la foto que Doppel le ofrecía.

Sudó frío, sintió literalmente su sangre helarse. Temblaba. Palideció con rapidez. La cama se congeló. Su alma se había sacudido con violencia cuando entendió quien era la chica, y por que sentía que la conocía…

Una impactante revelación; mostrada por el reflejo de su mano en el espejo…

* * *

ɸ

* * *

Declaración:¡ Advenimiento. Yuri!


	2. Chapter 2

La larga explicación.

Demasiadas dudas, cada una formulándose al mismo tiempo. Kimihito listó la información que tenia hasta el momento .

Primero: Hace cinco días tuvo otra experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Segundo:Llevaba cuatro días en el hospital gracias a la enfermera, que no era una enfermera sino una extra especie cambia formas.

Tercero: Según Smith, la cambia formas había llamado a su institución, ella no pudo contestar y por desgracia enviaron a otro agente a investigar el problema;él siguió el protocolo, declarando una especie no registrada. Se volvió trabajo de Smith y Manako recopilar información de la nueva especie. Era...Más trabajo de Manako que de Smith; que solo estaba ahí para escapar del montón de papeleo que relegó a Tio, Doppel y Zombina. Si hubiera dependido de ella habría hecho lo mismo que con Suu: Hacer de cuenta que no vio nada. Era información poco útil, pero Smith se lo contó de todas formas.

Cuarto: La cambia formas dijo que contestaría cualquier pregunta que le hicieran, eso le llevaba a no saber que preguntar….

¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba. Ahora era una chica…Demasiadas preguntas. Su cortesía pudo más que su necesidad de respuestas en prontitud.

-Hola. ¿Quien eres?

-Hola, mi nombre es Zehafith W. Soy una doppelgánger.

-Espera- Interrumpió Smith-¿Una doppelgánger? ¿Una real?-La primera respuesta generó más preguntas

-Sí.

-¿De esas que matan a alguien para robar su identidad?-Peguntó Manako.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-No Manako~chan, se supone que si una persona se encuentra con una doppelgánger que usa su apariencia, esa persona morirá.

-¡Ambas cosas son mentiras!-Se quejó Zehafith alzando la voz.

-Entonces.¿No eres causante de muertes?-Dijo Smith.

-Las doppelgángers intentamos preservar vidas, no las quitamos...Siempre que sea posible...Las historias de que provocamos muertes son sólo un mal entendido.

-¿Qué clase de mal entendido?

-Es...es complicado…

-Hay tiempo.-

-Mmm...mmhm...¡Mmm! No puedo explicarlo sin contar otras cosas primero.

-Hay tiempo-repitió Smith.

-Mmm...Esta bien, pero primero pongámonos cómodos.

Kimihito permaneció inmóvil,Smith recibió una taza del café que tanto le gustaba, y Manako fue abrazada por Zehafith; igual que una de esas almohadas Waifu. La cíclope se desconcertó.

-Zehafith~san...¿Qué hace?

La doppelgánger se aseguro que sus pechos estuvieran en contacto con la mayor cantidad del cuerpo de Manako cómo fuera posible.

-Te notabas muy interesada en nuestros pechos. No dejabas de verlos. Te doy lo que quieres. Por mi parte, el cuerpo que visto tiene una enorme necesidad de contacto físico que se niega a si mismo. Yo no tengo una tolerancia tan masoquista, estaría incomoda si no abrazo a alguien. Ambas nos ayudamos. La

revelación tan casual de información personal provocó lo sonrojos de Kimihito y la cíclope. Zehafith se sintió a gusto con el repentino amento de temperatura de Manako. Su forma verdadera actual consiguió algo de crecimiento, permitiéndole cubrir una cantidad mayor de Manako. Frotó su cabeza contra Manako hasta terminar descansándola sobre su pecho; respiró con profundidad y exhaló con alivio.

-Es perfecto-dijo sin volver a mover su cabeza del pecho de la cíclope.

Manako dejó caer un par de lagrimas, su rostro fluctuaba entre la completa vergüenza y miedo a una total alegría y confusión. Manako, siempre acomplejada por su pecho pequeño, siempre diciendo que los senos grandes lo eran todo; pero intentarlo hacerlos crecer en secreto. Esa misma Manako acababa de ser expuesta, y al mimo tiempo, recibía una alabanza a su pecho; No por cualquier persona,el cumplido era dado por alguien de prominentes pechos. Uno de esos pequeños logros que a los ojos de algún dios eran grandes victorias. Para la cíclope, la realización de un sueño casi imposible, seguido por otro sueño. Ella siempre quiso, cuando su pecho fuera más grande, que… la usaran de almohada, planeaba pedírselo a algún chico... No, en realidad no sabia si tendría el valor para eso...El verdadero plan era pedírselo a alguien de confianza. ¿Tio? No, era ridículo, aunque la ogresa aceptara Manako no resaltaría cómo quería. ¿Zombina? Seguro que hacía un escándalo.¿Smith?¡Que miedo! ¡No! Las opciones se reducían a pedírselo a novio~san o a Doppel. Kimihito era buena persona, si se lo explicaba seguro que aceptaba. Doppel, por otro lado, era la elección perfecta… Anteriormente, ya había tocado directamente los montecitos de Manako; la cambia formas era la única que le dio un rayo de luz respecto a su crecimiento;definitivamente, Doppel lo haría si se lo pedía; como un extra, ya que la cambia formas era pequeña, lograría que los atributos de Manako parecieran más grandes. Doppel era la mejor opción. Pero ahora, no eran ni Doppel ni Kimihito, si no una doppelgánger, con varios rasgos físicos de Kimihito, la que la usaba como almohada, no recostada sobre ella, pero cómoda en el área de importancia. No era su escenario ideal, sin embargo, tenia una cantidad generosa de aproximaciones. Manako se ahogaba en una tímida dicha. El momento de no retorno se les había escapado demasiado rápido, sólo podían esperar a ver cual seria la reacción de Manako. La cíclope, con una risa temblorosa, indicó que estaba lista para seguir registrando información. Unas pocas acciones y un par de palabras, eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para complicar el escenario; Smith tuvo un presentimiento.

-Nosotras la doppelgágers, tenemos muchos...medios para conseguir una correcto duplicación… Uno de ellos a sido...El saber de cuando alguien va a morir. Es lo primero que desarrollamos, incluso antes de aprender a manejar nuestros otros sentidos...Se manifiesta de diversas formas, puede incluso ligarse con nuestros sentidos base. Algunas dicen escuchar el dulce réquiem, otras ven cosas, como las heridas que van a sufrir o algún brillo en sus órganos...Mi amiga Azorin pude predecir cómo morirá alguien a quien toque; con un margen de cuatro años. Yo sólo puedo sentir que tanto se acerca esta la muerte de alguien, y que tan fuerte será… Su mayor utilidad fue cuando los grupos en los que intentábamos mezclarnos eran pequeños e imitar a alguien resultaba muy notorio. Seguíamos a los condenados de cerca hasta su prematura muerte, y conseguíamos su forma. Hubo algunas veces en las que terceros notaban lo que hacíamos, aunque eran casos aislados, y no parecía problema. Con el tiempo, los grupos de otros liminales y humanos crecieron. Teníamos facilidad para adoptar nuevas formas, o solo algunos cambios. Fue lo que llamamos, la primera era de las mascaras. Muchas desempeñamos el papel de verdugos- Zehafith reafirmó su abrazo a Manako. Su mirada hacia la nada por un momento.-Fue una etapa fascinante. Los muertos por nuestras cuerdas,guillotinas o hachas ofrecían aspectos que compartíamos entre nosotras. Mayor facilidad para la infiltración. Y nos encantaba usar los uniformes de verdugo, en especial las capuchas...En secreto, quien usara la forma de un ejecutado, le daba los rituales fúnebres correspondientes;era nuestra forma de agradecer a criminales e inocentes injustamente condenados por igual. La oportunidad para poder mezclarnos era muy significativa. Lo sigue siendo...Las cosas cambiaron tras el encuentro de Yeilirs y Bisel la scylla. Ocurrió en una ciudad cerca del mar. Algunas dicen que Yeilirs y Bisel eran amigas, otras dicen que nuestra hermana encontró a la scylla siendo una niña, criándola como a un hija, también hay quien sostiene que eran amantes; mi madre decía que quines las conocieron, nunca estuvieron juntas al mismo tiempo… Azorin me ha contado una fantasía en la que Yeilirs conoció a la scylla siendo joven, empezaron como amigas, cuando descubrió que estaba sola e intentando ser fuerte, la adoptó y cuidó; su amor maternal era enorme; hasta que Bisel quiso más, y lo consiguió; amor de madre y mujer, ambos en el mismo empaque. Amor complejo. Cómo las fantasías de Azorin pueden ser premoniciones, o, verdades pasadas; yo creo que las tres historias de su relación eran ciertas. Después de todo, cualquiera de ellas llevaba a un solo hecho absoluto: Compartían un vinculo tan profundo como el abismo. Creo que ustedes lo llaman, estar atadas por el lazo rojo del destino. Pudieron vivir juntas por siempre… Pero Bisel tenia un sueño, y ese sueño significó su perdición. Fue Yeilirs quien tuvo que acabar con su vida. Nuestra pobre hermana no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. No pudo anticiparse, por que su conocimiento de la muerte sólo tenia alcance de dos horas; en una cruel broma le informaron de su deber un día antes. Tampoco pudo lograr que Bisel escapara, la scylla estaba dispuesta a ser una mártir por su sueño, y lo fue. Por petición de su amada hija y amiga, lo único que Yeilirs pudo hacer fue darle una muerte rápida. Esa noche, se dedico a afilar su hacha sin descanso,no paro de afilarla hasta el momento que tuvo que cortar. La ultima voluntad de la condenada fue que le asesinaran boca arriba para poder ver a su verdugo...Su todo… Esa era decisión de su ejecutora. Yeilirs pudo ver por ultima vez los ojos de Bisel; En calma, llenos de esperanza,con alegría por poder despedirse, en añoranza por la realización de su sueño; la completa oposición oposición al tormentoso interior de Yeilirs. Todo acabó con una sonrisa, y una de las más perfectas ejecuciones jamas presenciadas. Yeilirs fue marcada, sus ojos eran los mismos que los de su querida Bisel; y le contaban sus últimos momentos de ambas a las otras doppegángers. Era incontrolable, sentíamos su historia y nos marcaba también,a su vez, nosotras también contábamos la historia. Fue como una pandemia. Mientras la mirada de Bisel nos alcanzaba a todas, las demás verdugos comenzaron a tener experiencias parecidas a las de Yeilirs; se veían obligadas a matar personas significantes para ellas; a su ves, entre las especies empezaron a surgir aquellos que eran llamados héroes o heroínas; siguiendo alguna cruzada de justicia o algo;dignos de admiración y respeto...Más mártires… Tantas muerte significativa llego a ser...Incomoda, insoportable. Decidimos hacer algo al respecto. Nuestros primeros intentos por salvar vidas. Tomamos el lugar de los ejecutados. Otras duplicaban a los héroes,peleando con ellos para dejarles inconscientes y tomar su misión. Descubrimos que sí era posible evitar la muerte prematura, nuestra intervención y el presentir las muertes nos lo permitían. Admito que ha sido un método perfecto, que tenga que dar explicaciones ahora lo prueba, pero es lo que tenemos. Yeilirs fue quien nos enseñó una nueva forma. Se dedicaba a ayudar a una viajera, siempre adelantándose para poder prevenirla o darle apoyo. Una forma de preservar la vida un poco más discreta que las usadas por las demás. Funcionó sólo hasta que la aventurera sufrió un encuentro mortal que Yeilirs no pudo evitar, terminó agonizando. Desde que asesinó a Bisel, Yeilirs siempre estaba pensando que más podría hacer para salvar una; encontró una respuesta que podría matarla: Le daría su cuerpo. Pensó en la forma en que obteníamos los recuerdos de los moribundos, si ya podíamos tocar sus cerebros y mantener calmados sus corazones, entonces era posible hacer más. Le perforó el cráneo y pecho antes de introducirla dentro de si misma, se crisalizó , mantuvo el corazón latiendo mientras desplazaba el cerebro de sus sitio con su masa y conexiones, creó los órganos necesarios, y con el tiempo que le quedaba dejo a su cuerpo la imagen exterior. La crisálida expulso un cadáver, en su interior, el ser que ya no era Yeilirs aguardaba por los resultados. Funcionó, nuestra hermana le había entregado su cuerpo con éxito; sus heridas pasadas curadas por el nuevo cuerpo, se sentía un poco más fuerte. Un milagro, volver a nacer si así lo quieren… Para ambas. Yeilirs, que esperaba la muerte, estaba viva, habitando y moviendo los despojos de quien salvó. Regresó, contándonos lo que podíamos hacer. Algo cambiado en ella, su duelo concluido. Curiosas, le preguntaron que haría. Ella habló por primera vez sobre del sueño de Bisel, se propuso encontrar la forma de volverlo realidad. Cuando el conocimiento del don de regalar cuerpos comenzó a difundirse Yeilirs desapareció junto con algunas de nosotras que también quisieron volver una realidad el sueño de Bisel. Les deseamos lo mejor.

Salvamos vidas obsesivamente por un corto periodo...Entonces todo nos explotó en la cara. Las doppelgángers que morían, ya fuera en lugar de otros o vencidas por los héroes que intentaban salvar, volvían a su forma verdadera final; reconocida gracias a que en esos momentos ya todas tenían la mirada de Bisel. Los rumores no tardaron en surgir, apoyados por los herederos de aquellos casos aislados que nos descubrían. Al parecer, si fueron problema. Se nos catalogó como demonios roba formas entre casi todas las especies; de ahí proviene a mala fama que tenemos. Pero nunca hemos matado a alguien para robar su identidad!… Amenos que fuera necesario, o por accidente...Y la otra creencia de que encontranos con la persona que imitamos le mataría, aunque un poco más amable, tampoco es mejor. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, eramos temidas u odiadas; nuestros métodos,aunque usados para una buena causa, resultan muy agresivos a la vista...Y algunos con los que intercambiamos de cuerpo resultaron ser muy dramáticos… Creímos que tal vez era mejor detenernos y tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero por desgracia, surgieron enfermedades mortales entre las especies;para los humanos, la más conocida fue: El azote de la peste;Nosotras llamamos ha eso, la segunda era de las mascaras. Nos olvidamos de intentar solucionar nuestros problemas en pos de la vida. Y bueno supongo que ya tienen la idea de cómo se complico todo aun más...Parece que lo único bueno que sacamos de eso fueron las lindas mascaras, y saber como curar enfermedades alterando un poco los cuerpos… ¿Lo ven? No buscamos llevar muerte…Cómo dije, es un complicado mal entendido. Je...¿Siguiente pregunta?

Un largo silencio mientras asimilaban la información;más preguntas surgieron con la respuesta a sus dudas; el presentimiento de Smith fue preciso. Manako fue quien hablo por fin. Después de haber escuchado la historia, se vio en a necesidad de pedir la palabra alzando su mano.

-Zehafith~san...Parece que muchos de sus dilemas fueron a causa del sueño de Bisel¿Podemos saber cual era ese sueño?- W sonrió.

-Ella quería dejar de ocultarse, ser aceptada y vivir junto con los humanos;que todas las liminales pudieran hacerlo. Aquello que ofrece el acta de intercambio cultural, no fue el primer intento, seguramente en casi todas las especies surgió alguien buscando la convivencia; para nosotras las doppelgánger fue Bisel y no una de las nuestra. Entre nosotras,creo, y supongo que muchas de mis hermanas que se enteren pensaran lo mismo, que la razón por la que todo este asunto del acta surgió tan repentinamente fue por que una de las nuestras, seguidora de los ideales de Bisel, o tal vez Yeilirs misa lograron alcanzar cierta influencia para mover las cosas. "El sueño de Bisel se esta realizando" Fue lo que me dijo Azorin cuan vino a contarme… Pensándolo un poco, tal vez por ese sueño, yo trate de registrándome con mi forma verdadera de aquel entonces,y tal vez por eso, Azorin escogió vestir como una Scylla azotamentes...Son interesantes las ideas que vienen a ti cuando asimilas los recuerdos que imitas…

-Espera...-Dijo Smith acomodando sus gafas- ¿Me dices que la razón por la que mi trabajo llega a ser tan caótico y sobre cargado es porque una de ustedes esta en un puesto alto de poder? Y que según entiendo, no pudo esperar para poner todo en marcha, no planeándolo muy bien…

-...Sí, o tal vez más...¿Lo sentimos?

-… Eso explicaría mucho…-Largo silencio, Kimihito pudo al fin generar una pregunta y darle prioridad.

-Eto... Zehafith~san.

-¿Sí?

-Contaste que las doppelganger salvan vidas entregado su cuerpo a otros…Y eso que fue lo que hiciste para salvar mi vida.

-Es correcto.

-Dices que puedes duplicar muy bien los cuerpos, incluso órganos.

-Más que eso, nuestro espíritu también adopta la forma del espíritu que duplicamos.

-Y… ¿Entonces por qué soy una chica? ¿Acaso no era posible cambiarme a un cuerpo masculino?

-¡Oh! Eso. Claro que modifique mi cuerpo para que fuera el de un chico, pero… de todos modos terminarías convertido en mujer...- Nuevo silencio, por primera vez incomodo…

-...¿Are?…-Ladeo su cabeza.

-Es…

-Complicado...-Completaron Manako y Smith al unisono.

-Mmm- asintió con la cabeza-...Veras...Te di mi cuerpo con la indicación de que se moldeara a tu forma exacta… normalmente cuando una de nosotras cambia su cuerpo, si existe masa de sobra esta permanece unida como una pequeña deformidad o protuberancia que se desprende, si hace falta maza para complementar carencias como más altura o musculo, tomamos lo necesario de y con la ayuda de nuestras crisálidas. Una vez que el cuerpo se a moldeado, si es el cuerpo de una fémina no ocurren más cambios,pero si es un cuerpo masculino, pues… conservara sus rasgos cierto tiempo; hay quien ha estado un año sin experimentar cambios;después empezara a transformarse en una chica por causa de...Nuestras células.-Asimilo los recuerdos de Kimihito por unos instantes buscando algo con que hacer comparación.- La referencia más aproximada que puedo darles es que son como...Súper células madre. Todo nuestro ser físico produce y esta hecho de ellas, por eso podemos rehacernos una y otra vez. Cuando entregamos nuestro cuerpo a otra mujer no existe cambios por que su cuerpo es capaz de seguir produciéndolas, desafortunadamente, no así los hombres; el cuerpo buscara adaptarse para poder seguir generando esas células establemente; entre más demanda de recuperación, y consumo de energía requiera la forma , más rápido puede ocurrir el cambio, también ocurre con mayor prontitud en quienes recibieron exceso de masa . Tu cambio fue casi de inmediato por que terminaste sumergido en la enormidad de mis restos, sumado al aumento de mi crisálida. Creo que tu cuerpo como varón habrá durado un par horas...Lo siento, por favor no te suicides...¡Lo siento! Se que no te suicidarías, es la fuerza de la costumbre. Lo siento. Pero siendo honesta, aunque no generara mi crisálida, tal vez tu cuerpo sólo habría aguantado como máximo unos cuatro días...Lo siento.

-…

-…

-...¿Suicidarse?-preguntó Smith.

-Fue algo que pasaba algunas veces con quienes sufrían un cambio pronto, eran melodramáticos y decían que su vida ya había terminado, más mala fama para nosotras. Se suicidaban, y como nuestro presagio de muerte y modulación de sentidos no funcionan cuando usamos correctamente una forma o nos estamos acostumbramos a nuestros nuevos cuerpos , no podíamos saberlo a tiempo. Creamos un sistema para estos casos: Al entregar nuestros cuerpos estaríamos junto a ellos el tiempo necesario para que se adaptaran, contestar sus preguntas, y prevenir que se quiten la vida por el shock de la verdad. Pero en el caso de ...-Meditó como debía llamar a Kimihito, recordando todos los nombres anteriores que había recibido: " ¿Su nombre?¿Cariño? ¿Maestro? ¿Amo? ¿Esposo? ¿Noble señor? ¿Dulzura? ¿Cariño~san?¿Cariño~kun? ¿Beb? ¿Humano?¿Novio~chan? ¿Novio~kun?… El mayor uso esta en novio o cariño. Aunque usan cariño si han tenido un poco más de trato, supongo que novio es el elegido...mmm Smith hizo un cambió cuando le llamó cariño~chan… A Kimihito siempre le ha gustado que le digan… ¡Lo tengo!" Miró en dirección de Kimihito.-... Novia~sempai, me quede para poder explicarle las cosas, y ponerla a salvo de la muerte inminente que sentía.

-¿Y este cambió puede revertirse?- Preguntó Kimihito mostrando una amable sonrisa desesperada.

-…

-¿Se pude?

-Lo siento mucho…

Kimihito quedo como de piedra, en parte porque las parte de Zehafith que aun no se separaban de él reaccionaban a sus emociones. Manako sugirió dejarlo… Perdón. Dejarla sola para meditar. Ahora tenia más respuestas de las que quería o podía procesar. Las tres chicas dejaron a la cuarta sola… o eso pensaban.

ɸ

Ese día lluvioso, Lala estaba en el campo de flores, lista para presenciar una vez más la lucha contra la muerte de Kimihito. Apareció arrastrado por la corriente del rio. Era extraño, no paresia estar nadando contra la corriente como de costumbre, ni siquiera paresia cociente. Lala sintió un poco de preocupación, estaba por llegar al punto sin retorno… No era bueno. Para su sorpresa, algo más que Kimihito apareció de pronto, entrando en el agua. Era alguien o algo luminoso, se movía con asombrosa rapidez. Lala vio como alcanzó a Kimihito del punto de no retorno, y se los arrancó a sus familiares, nadó contra corriente sujetando aquella alma, dejo de brillar para cambiar a tinieblas y oscuridad concentrada, alcanzó el lugar donde Lala observaba en solo unos instantes. Una mano, como la de un esqueleto, intentaba aferrarse a la orilla. Lala le ayudó a salir de las aguas. La sobra colocó con cuidado al chico entre las flores, volteó para ver a Lala. La dullahan vio con cierta sorpresa a otro kimihito.

-Gracias-dijo aquella aparición.

-…

A Lala le pareció que ver que este otro Kimihito cambiaba el tono de su pelo a uno más parecido al suyo, luego creyó estar viéndose al espejo. En un parpadeó aquel ser desapareció tan rápido como vino.

¿Acaso es otra dullahan? Pensó.

De vuelta en el reino físico, Lala esperó por noticias. Todas se preocuparon cuando Kimihito no volvió ese día. Mia estaba como loca, Rachnee~san tuvo que atarla para que no saliera., nadie se quejo. Cetorea estaba al teléfono, esperando una respuesta de la señorita Smith. Al día siguiente, se les informó que Kimihito estaba en el hospital, pero se encontraba fuera de peligro, no había por que preocuparse; fue un largo aviso sobre el bienestar del chico, y demasiadas repeticiones sobre no alarmarse; Mia suponía lo peor, Lala por otro lado sabia que tendría que ver con aquel extraño encuentro. Cuatro días después les dijeron que podían ir a visitarlo al hospital sur. Las miradas de todas se posaron en Lala.

-Sí, iré- fue su simple respuesta.

Cuando llegó al hospital, no se molesto por preguntar en donde lo tenían. Ella podía seguir el rastro de su alma. Se materializó en el cuarto indicado. Smith, Manako, y una enfermera que tenia un increíble parecido con Kimihito estaban ahí . Lala estuvo escondida, escuchando toda la explicación que daba la enfermera. Cuando dejaron a solas a Kimihito Lala, se reveló.

-Hola Lala- dijo la chica en la cama sin mostrar ninguna emoción. La mencionada se sintió nerviosa.

-Humano...(Tímido Hola)-Lala se negaba a creer lo que veía.

-Las chicas están preocupadas de nuevo ¿Verdad?.-Dijo regresando a ser la persona que se preocupaba más por los demás que por el/ella misma. Recibió un silencioso asentimiento de Lala- Ya veo.¡Hey!-No pudo contener la expresión de sorpresa cuando la dullahan la desvistió. Escudriñándola con cuidado,la dullahan tocó sus partes femeninas humanas expuestas. Kimihito no sabia como reaccionar. Lala paró cuando pareció convencida.

-Vaya kafka...(Es cierto, ahora eres una chica)

-Sí...¿Qué te párese?

-Voto por tu inocencia, pero no soy yo quien decidirá tu destino en este juicio. (Yo estaría más preocupada por lo que dirán las otras)-Lala estaba mostrando gran serenidad, pero lo complicado de sus frases delataba su inquietud.

-De acuerdo...¿Creés que podrías, avisarles a las chicas?

-Judas nunca quiso que su maestro muriera.(No, por favor no me pidas que haga eso.)-dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a la salida.

-Pero…

-Buena suerte mortal.(¡No lo are! T-T)-la dejó sola.

Tenia que hablar con Smith, la encontró rápido. En un momento conveniente.

ɸ

Smith quería un otro café, fueron a una maquina surtidora en el hospital. Después de beber y quejarse sobre lo horrible que era su bebida, regresó su atención a Zehfith.

-Creo que ahora toca encontrarte un lugar donde ubicarte.

-¿No hay problema con mi ingreso ilegal al país?

-Podría haberlo,pero para un caso como el tuyo, me es más fácil registrarte a tener que hacer el papeleo necesario para… todo el enredo que causaste, y retenerte, deportarte , y después tener que registrarte de todos modos por ser la primera representante conocida de tu raza, no gracias.

-¡Smith~San!-Trató de regañar Manako.

-Trabajo que tendrás que hacer conmigo aunque no te guste Manako~chan- amenazó amablemente Smith.

-ah...mmm- Manako bajo la cabeza. Casi dos años de papeleo y burocracia sujeta a cambios repentinos eran cosa seria.

-Gracias Señorita Smith- Dijo W- Oh, por poco lo olvidaba, también le agradezco por no entregarme a sus compañeros aquella vez que me perseguían por considerame una especie peligrosa, fue muy amable.

-Por nada… ¿Qué?-Preguntó notablemente nerviosa.

-Oh claro, usted no me recuerda por que estaba en mi forma verdadera de aquel entonces. Vera, al parecer creyeron que era una especie de amenaza, hasta Tio trató de detenerme- Smith sudaba mientras bebía su café tratando de escudarse- Me escondí en su oficina, cuando interactuamos le di un café y le suplique para que no me entregara. Creo que le mintió a mis perseguidores,no lo se, no entendía el idioma, pero seguro que me capturaban si no fuera por usted, supongo que aun creerán que aquella forma es una liminal peligroso.

\- ¡Cof! ¡cof!-Smith fingió una tos para interrumpirla-No tienes que agradecer nada, me estas confundiendo-era el turno de Smith para alterase.

-Claro que no, aunque aun no puedo aumentar mis sentidos, recuerdo muy bien las formas y el lenguaje corporal, estoy segura que fue usted. Vamos hasta me disfracé de azotamentes frente a usted. En serio le estoy muy agradecida...Hola- Dijo habiendo notado al fin a la cuarta chica junto a ellas. Smith y Manako voltearon para ver a Lala. Smith palideció.¿Qué tanto había escuchado del crimen de Smith?

-Lala~chan…

-Nada oculto a la luz del sol del abismo.(Lo escuche todo, y voy a reportarte)

-Lala, linda tu sabes que yo he sido buena …

-Quid pro quo agente.- Simith miró a Zehafith con enojo.

-Vaya don que tiene tu especie para complicarlo todo, me mataste…

-Pero…

-No hables más. Manako.-acomodó sus gafas- Ya que me están chantajeando.¿Qué es lo que me pedirás por tu silencio?

-Yo no...-Empezó la cíclope.

-Pero en algún momento en el futuro podrías usarlo, prefiero pagar tu silencio ahora o al menos negociar las condiciones.

-Smith~san…

-De acuerdo, un "favor". No me lo pidas frente a tus compañeras, después discutiremos de algún código o señal.¿Te parece?

-...¿Ok?

-Bien, Tú.-Señaló a la doppelgánger- Veremos si tengo que comprarte cuando tengas familia anfitriona, pero nunca vuelvas a contar esa historia capisci.

-Yo sólo estaba agradeciendo...

-Y me mataste, pero bueno, disculpa aceptada.-Dos de tres, era una buena negociación de rehenes hasta ahora, solo faltaba la dullahan. Smith se preparó para la peor.- Bueno.¿Qué desea su abismal excelencia?

-Libera a mi gente...(Dale permiso a las otras para venir a visitar el hospital) Deben ver…

-Me encargaré- Se sintió alegre de que fuera una petición razonable, y aun así no pudo evitar su siguiente pregunta.-¿Acaso no vas a contárselos?

-Soy una mensajería de muerte, no una que muere. Buena suerte agente

Volvió a casa a contarle a las chicas que "las cosas estaban bien", y que pronto podrían visitar al...(ala) humano(a).Después se ocultó en su habitación para evitar contestar preguntas. Smith suspiró un poco aliviada.

-Bueno, salio mejor de lo que creí, ahora al mal paso darle prisa. Supongo que primero hay que permitir al posible mayor problema venir a ver a cariño~chan.

-Esa tendría que ser...-agregó Manako.

-...Miia- dijeron al unisono las tres.

* * *

ɸ


	3. Chapter 3

La Mía nuova forma mía

"Lo que no nos mata nos convierte en extraños" Los programas matutinos son raros...

Llaman a la puerta, debe ser Smith que viene para llevarme al hospital. Apagó el televisor antes de ir a abrir. ¡Que emoción, voy a ver a mi cariño! Fue bueno estar despierta d cuatro horas antes. Y pude luchar contra mi problema de sangre fría yo solita… Más o menos… Con un poco de ayuda de Papi y Centorea. Puede que se sorprendan por despertar desnudas. ¡Pero hey! Es la forma más efectiva de conseguir calor; los humanos lo hacen cuando quedan atrapados en montañas, tratando de sobrevivir al frío, y para nosotras las lamias, cada mañana puede ser como estar en una de esas montañas. Papi ni siquiera notará la falta de ropa, podríamos decir que va prácticamente desnuda con la ropa que usa, y Centorea siempre viste prendas que se rompen fácilmente, ningún problema. He de reconocer que Cerea decía la verdad sobre que su cuerpo muy apropiado para calentarse, su temperatura resulta deliciosa… Pero nunca lo admitiré frente a ella, eso seria darle puntos con mi cariño, el es mio.

No hay tiempo para regresarlas a su habitación, las dejare en con cuidado en el sofá. Al abrir la puerta encuentro a Zombina. Ella es quien me llevará, no hay señales de Smith, no importa. Nada puede salir mal hoy. Sera un buen día, un hermoso día.

ɸ

Llegando al hospital, Miia reptó con rapidez a la habitación de Kimihito, casi choca un par de veces, sólo paró cuando vio a la enfermera a las afueras del cuarto indicado. Al verla le recordaba a su amado darling. Seguramente alguna tía, pensó miia. Intercambiaron un saludo y nombres, pero antes de que Zehafith pudiera explicarle nada, entró a la habitación. Sin pensar se arrojó con presura a envolver amorosamente a quien descansaba en la cama. Pasada la emoción inicial, Miia sintió algo raro,el cuerpo que tanto amaba envolver tenia un bulto suave donde no debería haber nada. Al separase no encontró a su cariño, si no una curiosa parodia. Se alejó avergonzada.

-Lo siento, creo que me he equivocado.- Se disculpó saliendo del cuarto.

-Miia, espera-habló la chica en la cama, haciendo que la lamia volteara.

-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

-Pues…

-Han pasado algunas cosas- Interrumpió Smith apareciendo detrás de Miia , Zehafith la seguía.

Miia recibió la versión corta del incidente: Kimihito estuvo en peligro de muerte (de nuevo) a causa de una "extraña ilación de las circunstancias", y fue "salvado" por Zehafith, al recibir el cuerpo de esta. Por lo que Zehafith reveló y por los estudios que se pudieron hacer hasta ahora, Kimihito era una perfecta fémina…

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo Miia.

-Pero es la verdad, no podíamos...-Quiso agregar Smith.

-¿Cómo pueden estar jugandome una broma en un momento tan serio?

-¿Qué?

-No me haga perder el tiempo y dígame en donde está darling.

-Pero él, ella… cariño~chan .

-¡Vasta, me voy a casa, hablame cuando madure.

Miia se fue. Smith volteó a ver a Kimihito.

-Tristemente terminó mejor de lo que esperábamos.

-Smith~san…

-Tranquila- puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.-Mañana sera otro día. Y el turno de Centorea.

-Tal vez deba arreglar hacer algunos arreglos extra, agente.-Dijo Lala saliendo de su escondite.

-Temía que dirias eso.

-Disculpen-dijo Kimihito-¿No seria más simple decirles lo que sucede?

-Los mensajeros mueren- fue la respuesta al unisono de Lala y Smith.

-…

ɸ

Miia regresó, no habló con nadie, se encerró en su habitación de mal humor.

* * *

ɸ

Xcahr era la prueba viviente de la existencia de la suerte, aunque nadie podría decir si de la buena o mala. Vivía junto a su hermana menor Wish Death,Wi.D de cariño; ambos nombres elegidos y ganados por su padre, según les contó su madre, no eran de lo más elegantes, pero los preferían a las elecciones que quiso su madre: María Angélica Dolores Veras Y Paty Chapoy, ambas extracciones de una mala telenovela mexicana y un igualmente mal programa de televisión que su madre adoraba ver; algunas veces creyeron que adoraba atormentalos con ellos , porque siempre los veía cuando al mismo tiempo transmitían su anime favorito más otra transmisión nocturna diaria; fue realmente fácil aprender a odiar esos nombres. Su vida empezó con el menor de los males al parecer. Xcahr y Wish Death Yume solas contra el mundo, contando con la ocasional ayuda de su padre, cuando su madre no lo tenia corto de correa. Al cumplir 18 "su regalo" de cumpleaños fue un viaje familiar a Mexico...Decisión de su madre (Su padre había perdido la apuesta para llevarlas a la Comicon). Las asaltaron. Xcahr, al tope de su paciencia, se defendió asiendo uso de ¡Violencia extrema! Para después entregar al trasgresor. No supo que fue lo que hizo mal, pero de alguna forma ella fue quien acabó en prisión con una condena de siete años.¿Lo positivo? No fueron a visitar la televisora como su madre planeó, ni conocieron a las personas que ella idolatraba; en una opinión compartida de su padre y hermana, lo valió; su madre la desconoció. Estuvo en prisión por un año y medio, saliendo antes gracias a su buen comportamiento y un programa experimental de reintegración e integración con las extra especies. Se volvió candidata a ser anfitrión de una liminal. Tenia un hogar remodelado, y estaba obligada ha tener cocimiento previo sobre al menos diez tipos de extra especies y sus diferentes razas, ademas de tener que ir a ver a su oficial de libertad condicional, más las visitas de su coordinador de intercambio, y dos juntas quincenales de apoyo y guiá entre los integrantes Humano/delincuentes del programa. Aunque cumplía con todo lo requerido, no había una sola extra especie viviendo a su lado. El numero de liminales dispuesto a vivir junto a una ex presa era pequeño, siendo distribuido entre las integrantes de forma alfabética. "Lo sentimos señorita Yume. Tal vez con el siguiente grupo." Fue la respuesta común recibida veintisiete veces hasta ahora; en cuatro ocasiones casi consigue una inquilina,pero se arrepintieron en el ultimo momento, no se sentían tan osadas para estar al lado de una criminal. Su experiencia con liminales venia de los relatos da las juntas de su grupo de apoyo. Estaban los desafortunados a los que su inquilina acusó, aprovechándose de su situación, siendo sometidos a investigación y tiempo suspendidos, también estaban quien contaba algunos graciosos incidentes con sus huéspedes,incidentes que los volvieron más cercanos; los casos como el de Inaba ,antes del programa se encontraba bajo arresto domiciliario y con un aparato rastreador, gracias a que su compañera era una centauro que necesitaba ejercitarse continuamente, pudo volver a salir; aun tenia el aparato localizador, pero era mejor que el encierro. Y después estaban los casos como los de Himeko. Tenia más o menos la misma edad que Xcahr, fue arrestada por una conjunción de varios delitos menores, todos ocurridos el mismo día. Ella confesó que lo hizo como un acto de prevención, quería evitar ser dominada por sus bajos instintos y amor alas lolis...Tuvo la mala suerte de tener un abogado de oficio muy ó incluida en el programa en vez de en la cárcel como ella planeó. Su hogar fue remodelado para recibir a una gigante, pero por un error de ultima hora, se convirtió en la desafortunada anfitriona de una ciclope de la sub especie Backbeard. Contaba que su infierno personal comenzó en el momento que quiso ser amable con ella. La cíclope gritó: "¡Maldita pedofila!" Y salió corriendo. La mejor respuesta que la pobre Himeko pudo dar en ese momento fue: ¡Espera! ¡No lo niego, pero aun así! La confesión repentina detuvo a ambas.

-Ella dio vuelta y me escudriñó con su penetrante ojo por lo que me parecieron horas, con una seña de mano me indicó que terminara de hablar- Himeko frotó su sien.-Después de pesarlo le dije: "Tienes razón lo mejor sera que me reportes con el coordinador." Ella me sonrió, mostrando sus hermosos dientes afilados. Cuando el coordinador vino, no me acusó o declaró que era inadecuada, sino todo lo contrario- puso sus manos en la cabeza- Pidió que se asignara como su anfitriona oficial, y me recomendó como candidata idónea para hospedar más liminales; Para el coordinador fue perfecto, podía aprovechar el espacio extra. Traté de objetar pero Byhul me hipnotizó para no hacerlo. No se que planea, pero continuamente esta provocándome,obligándome a resistir mi placer culposo. Estoy tan cerca y tan lejos, ustedes saben, tiene aspecto de loli y es legal. ¡Pero nuestra condición de libertad y las restricciones del acta!...-Suspiró- Al menos se apiada de mi aveces y me deja en paz un rato. Aunque no sirve de mucho, las otras también son adorables, no se cuanto más pueda resistir.

Ademas de Byhull, Himeko era anfitriona de otras cinco chicas: Venus la dryada hematófaga que prefería conseguir la sangre y nutrientes de Himeko a consumir complementos dados por el gobierno o extraer nutrientes de la tierra;atacó, se alimentó y ató a Himeko durante su primera luna llena; era una buena chica, y Himeko guardó el incidente en secretó para evitar que la deportaran. Para evitar incidentes similares Himeko se dejaba comer dos veces a la semana, Venus obtenía los suficiente para estar calmada, siendo su apariencia siempre infantil; al menos la extracción de sangre era indolora gracias a su savia especial. Las siguientes eran las gemelas Vis y Enga, cambiaformas del mismo tipo que la agente de Mon, tenían dos años de edad;adultas según los estándares de su especie...No era necesario explicar más. La cuarta era una momia que fue transformada a los nueve,se llamaba Fara. Y como a su tragedia griega no podía faltarle una arpía:

De la misma alegre personalidad que sus hermanas de tonalidades azules, con un cuerpo pequeño adecuado para el vuelo, y un bello plumaje de tonalidades blanca y roja a juego con su cabello. Umi, la arpía toki nativa venia a ser la cereza de su pastel de sufrimiento.

Nadie sabia como ayudar a Himeko con su caso. Cuando menos guardaban silencio en amigable complicidad.

Al final de cada junta, Xcahr sentía ganas de probar suerte con un liminal. Si tan sólo le asignaran a alguien. Se sentía ansiosa incluso por ser falsamente acusada, quería tener su propia historia que contar.

Después de un tiempo, pudo encontrar trabajo, no muchos aseptaban criminales en rehabilitación, tuvo la suerte de ser contratada como vendedora para el grupo Kuro Yuri. Para su primer día de trabajo le permitieron ponerse creativa con su estilo de venta. Al ver que vendían equipo que parecían armas, decidió hacer cosplay. Su disfraz fue de un Bounero,sacado de un videojuego que jugo de niña, recordaba los diálogos y los movimientos. Su caracterización gustó tanto a una chica, que trajo a su padre a verla. El padre junto con un asistente fueron fascinados también. El padre de la chica era un dirigente militar que tenia negocios con Kuro Yuri. Fue el primero de muchos en solicitarla como su vendedora. Consiguió popularidad entre varios grupos, criminales incluidos. Antes de darse cuenta, se vió poseedora de varias armas, materiales, he instrumentaría inusual; regalos de sus clientes, y todo en regla gracias a la ayuda de Kuro Yuri; ella comerciaba siempre disfrazada de bounero; dizfras que fue transformado de simple tela a un traje de material especial anti radiación cuando menos; ya había tenido que llevar un prototipo de bomba a base de mercurio índigo numero 13. Alcanzó tal popularidad que algunos grandes jefes criminales fueron a verla haciéndose pasar por subordinados, otros le invitaban a comer. Aunque Xcahr no sabia quien era quien, siendo lo suficiente profesional para no hacer preguntas, tenia una idea de haber conocido a un par de personas de importancia. Fue ese encanto por comprar de una manera tan irreal lo que llevó a tratos extraños. El lugar de negocio donde estaba Xcahr se consideraba tierra ajena; ella no lo sabia, pero era reina de aquel sitio. También era el punto exacto antes de que una adquisición de mercancía legal pasara ha ser ilegal. Una prueba de la asombrosa capacidad de Kuro Yuri para evadir la ley. Los fondos de Xcahr eran buenos, y tomó uno de los modelos de camas anti gravedad adaptable al cuerpo para su hermana, que se mudó con ella en cuanto su madre logró ser parte del intercambio de interespecies, viajando a México, mientras que su padre recibiría una liminal; con un poco de ayuda del director de Kuro Yuri, terminaron recibiendo doble apoyo… y aun así ningún miembro de la familia tenia un huésped. Se llamaba Xcahr Yume, y probaba que la suerte existía, y aunque no sabemos de que tipo, puede que esta al fin se definiera después de que su coordinador le anuncio que habría un cambió: Dejaría de ser visitada por Anderson~san, y ahora estaría con una tal Smith…

ɸ

* * *

Esa mañana Papi soñaba con aquella vez que tenia que quitarle el exceso de nutrientes a Kii, con presura alcanzó el pecho de Centorea y succionó con todas sus fuerzas antes de que la alejara de nuevo. Nadie puso atención al drama de Miia al volver. Estaban ocupadas con el problema de Papi y Centorea en la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentencia auto-impuesta código de caballería.

Existían dos cosas que Centorea sabía reconocer incluso en su peor estado: respuestas de ataque y respuestas de defensa. Esa noche, cuando cargó contra el ente del techo ella esperaba una respuesta de ataque, por el aspecto de la criatura esta debería hacer contra fuerza al ataque de la centauro dando tiempo suficiente para que Kimihito fuera puesto a salvo. Que equivocada estaba. No quería aceptarlo, pero el ente respondió en forma defensiva, peor aun, buscaba la protección de Kimihito. Al no existir una contra fuerza que la detuviera, Centorea golpeo de lleno, dando inicio a todo un desastre. Ella había sido la culpable de que Kimihito terminara en el hospital. Gracias a que Miia hacia escándalo nadie notó lo preocupada que estaba. Cuando Lala les dijo que podrían visitar al chico supo que algo no andaba bien. Hoy era su turno para visitar a Kimihito, sus nervios y culpa estaban a punto de hacer que explotara. Jurándose a si misma aguantar hasta ver a su maestro bien, entró en la camioneta de transporte. Por centésima vez, recreó el momento en que todo se puso de cabeza, ella seguía siendo la culpable y aquel extraño ser, un protector.

No ocurrió nada que impidiera su llegada al hospital. Nada que le consiguiera un poco más de tiempo para retrasar la vergüenza de encarar a su amo. Reuniendo todo el valor que tenia, entró a la habitación de Kimihito. Pareció que había un error, no encontró a quien buscaba. En su lugar había una chica encamada,de facciones familiares para Centorea, con una deformidad proporcional de su cuerpo del abdomen hacia abajo, deformidad que temía reconocer.

—Disculpas, creo que me han informado mal, me retiro.

—Miia dijo algo parecido —comentó una enfermera, tomando por sorpresa a Centorea; no había notado su presencia al entrar. —Estas en el lugar correcto Cerea.

—...¿Cómo me has llamado? —Observo meticulosamente a la enfermera, tenia un inquietante parecido con su amo y la chica en la cama, pero su piel era más clara.

—Es verdad, solo las personas cercanas a ti te llaman así. Te pido perdón, aun asimilo los recuerdos de Kimihito.

—¿Mi amo? ¿Donde esta?

La enfermera le señaló a la chica en la cama, Centorea, mentalmente, fingió no entender.

—Ella es a quien llamas amo...Casi muere, pero puede salvar su vida dándole mi cuerpo. —Comenzó a explicar Zehafith.(Había estado practicando la explicación más corta que pudiera dar.) Centorea la miró con confusión.

—…

—… Al darle mi cuerpo se convirtió en mujer… —Centorea podía aceptar tal explicación, pero al hacerlo estaría acrecentando su crimen. Pidiendo silencio, se aferró a un ilusorio escepticismo.

—Alto,antes de que continúes. ¿ Cómo puedes probarme que lo que dices es cierto?

—Mmm —Se concentro en los recuerdos que tenia con la centauro, sólo unos pocos le dieron la respuesta que Centorea no quería escuchar —Espera un poco, ya vuelvo.

Las dejó solas. Esa misa mañana, Zehafith pidió permiso de usar la cocina del hospital cuando Kimihito se había quejado de la comida que le daban; hablo con la enfermera encargada, pero esta se negó a darle cocinar. "¿Qué te has creído" Decía. "Será mejor que no me hagas perder mi tiempo y..." La enfermera callaba. En su hombro descansaba la mano del encargado del hospital. "Tranquila, deja

que la señorita cocine" El hombre parecía estar bajo mucha presión, y aun así era muy amable. Ya tenia preparado un plato de curry cuando le informaron que Cerea llegó. Era el momento adecuado, regresó con dos platos que dio a Kimiito y la centauro. Largo silencio,tuvo que pedirles que comieran. Kihito se mostró a gusto con la comida. Centorea analizó su plato antes de dar bocado...

—Esta delicioso—Su mirada cambio a sorpresa y terminó arrojado lagrimas. Rompió su plato al dejarlo caer. Se postró ante Kinihito.—Amo por favor perdóneme , es mi culpa que usted terminara de esta forma. He sido una terrible guardiana, merezco el destierro. Que sepa que fui feliz durante el tiempo en que me dejo estar a su lado, llegó el momento de alejarme y esperar una horrible muerte; puede que tal vez no sea suficiente castigo para mi terrible fal..! ¡Auch!—Kimihito acababa de darle un golpe de kárate en su cabeza. —¿Por qué? —Preguntó algo apenada. La chica en la cama se veía tan desconcertada como la centauro, miró a la Doppelgánger en busca de explicación.

—...Lo siento, como aun no tienes control total del cuerpo que te di, actuá en base a tus emociones y un impulso involuntario de mis ideales, cuando Cerea sugirió el cese de su vida, tus deseos de querer que entrara en razón movieron el brazo en la única respuesta correcta más adecuada que tuvieras en tus recuerdos para regañar o detener la irracionalidad de alguien.

—…— Parpadeos por parte de ambas chicas.

— ...A mi ex cuerpo sin mi voluntad no le gustan las ideas suicidas de otros, cuando tu pensante que querías que Cerea dejara de mortificarse, le diste permiso de actuar, llegando a la conclusión de que ese golpe serviría...

—Incluso cuando le he fallado sigue siendo tan noble, por eso se que no lo merezco,me iré lo antes posible de su hogar —Cuando la centauro quiso alejarse fue detenida por la mano de Kimihito que la sujetaba del brazo. —Amo…

—Cerea nada de esto es tu culpa.

—Pero…

—Novia-sepai tiene razón Cerea, actuaste para defenderle, tus acciones fueron nobles, no tienes por que atormentate.

—No sabes que fue lo que hice.

—Me atacaste cuando creías que era una amenaza para su vida. Con la muerte asechandolo tan de cerca, no había tiempo para dudar, solo actuar.

—Tú...¿Quien eres?

—Oh, es cierto, mi nombre es Zehafith. Me viste cuando estaba en el techo de su hogar e intentaba entrar en contacto con la mente de novia-sempai para aprender su idioma.—Ella era aquella criatura que actuó de manera protectora.

—Zehafith...Perdóneme, le ataque pensando que sus intensiones eran hostiles.

—No hay nada que perdonar,tranquila.

—Pero yo…

—Actuaste como lo haría un caballero, los centauros aun siguen ese noble código, eres una buena persona.

—Gracias…

—Y por eso te pido que no traes de abandonar a tu Amo.

—…

—Se supone que los caballeros juran total lealtad a su señor. Y tu lo hiciste con Novia-sempai ¿No?

—Sí.

—También has jurado luchar contra las injusticias.

—Lo hice.

—Y dar ayuda a los desfavorecidos. Que incluyen a…

—Débiles,desprotegidos, oprimidos, enfermos, niños y mujeres.

—Exacto. Si sabes todo eso seria injusto dejar a tu amo en su momento más vulnerable, ahora es cuando más te necesita, Miia lo a negado, no le abandones tu también.

—¡No lo are!—Gritó con fuego en su mirada.—Es solo que —Su determinación disminuyo con rapidez. —Es muy extraño —Confesó en voz baja —Siento que algo no esta bien… —Susurró.

—¿Temes que tu maestro no te acepte?

—La centaura tenia la mirada baja, su rostro apenado.

Zehafith se desnudo, alterando de nuevo a las chicas, levantó su seno izquierdo para revelar una cicatriz con profundidad, la señaló.

—Cerea. Tu espada. —Obedeciendo, la centauro ubicó la punta de su arma en la hendidura de carne; embonaba perfecto .

—Esta marca…

—Fue la que novia-sempai recibió cuando tu espada lo cortó el día que se conocieron.

—Nunca la había visto.

—Su musculatura creaba una cubierta de aire donde estaba el vació, al tomar yo su cuerpo, esa cubierta se perdió. Novia-sempai arriesgó su vida cuando apenas se conocían Cerea,sabemos que no fue el mejor de los comienzos, ella nunca te rechazaría; no cuando han vivido tanto juntas.

—Es verdad! Amo es una gran persona. ¡Me quedare a su lado! ¡Siempre!

Centorea levantó la cabeza, sin dudas o temores. Su ser irradiaba determinación, notable aun cuando Zehafith no recuperaba su visión del espectro emocional.

—Gracias —dijo Kimihito.

—No hay necesidad de agradecer novia-sempai. Sólo dije la verdad tal y como tú lo arias, es tu manera de pensar la que me dejó expresarme. Eres increíble. Ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de mencionar las ventajas de que ahora seas un dama.

—¿Cómo que ventajas? —Preguntó Centorea con rapidez.

—Sabes que los caballeros también realizaban proezas para impresionar y ser merecedores del corazón de su dama. Considerando que novia-sempai es ahora una dama, tus posibilidades de tener su corazón han aumentado. E históricamente existieron muchos casos en los que el romane entre un caballero y su señora nacía. Pienso que no hay mejor escenario para ti.

Cetorea ardía de pasión ante una posibilidad tan conveniente. Su rostro luchaba por contener un sonrisa.

Una enfermera real, les avisó que su tiempo de visitas había terminado

—No importa, me quedare y cuidare de mi amo.

—Pero usted no puede quedarse, no es un familiar cer¡! —Calló en cuanto sintió la mano del encargado del hospital.

— Tranquila enfermera, tenemos bastante espacio no veo problema en que se quede. —Una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

—Es bueno que sean tan cooperativos —dijo Smith con su mano en el hombro del hombre, justo detrás de él.

Compartía su sonrisa de opresión. Podía sentir la vigilante mirada de Lala tras de ella.

—… Usted es quien manda. Pero de todos modos tienen que dejar el cuarto, hay que bañar al la paciente.—insistió la enfermera.

—¡Yo lo are! —Dijo Cetorea con una mano sobre su pecho.

— Cerea no es necesario- dijo Kimihito con algo de vergüenza.

—Usted hizo lo mismo por mi antes. Por favor, déjeme servirle.

—... ¿Ok?

Sin necesidad de indicación las dejaron a solas. Cetorea comenzó a limpiar la espalda de su ama, en silencio,un silencio incomodo. Parecía que Cerea aun tenia algo que decir, mientras que a Kimihito le inquietaba un poco la limpieza del frente de su cuerpo, prefería limpiarse sin ayuda, a lo que imaginaba seria un momento incomodo con la centauro. Pensaba la mejor forma de decirle a Cerea que no necesitaba lavarla, pero no tenia nada; todo pasaba tan rápido. Ahogándose en ese pensamiento le sobre sorprendió sentir la cabeza de Cerea contra su espalda desnuda.

—¿Cerea? —largo silencio sin respuesta.

—Tenia tanto miedo de haberle matado…

—...Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que casi muero por un accidente.

—Pero esta vez has terminado así, y fue mi culpa… ¿Amo?

—¿Sí?

— Se a dicho mucho hoy, pero quiero escucharlo. No, necesito que me diga… Usted...¿M-me odia por lo que le pasó? Si usted no me lo dice, me sentiré intranquila. Y tengo miedo, miedo de su respuesta…

—Cerea… —la centauro tembló al escuchar su nombre-No te odio...no podría… De hecho me siento agradecido de que te quedes conmigo. Gracias.

—Gracias a usted amo, me siento mejor ahora. —Regresó a la labor de limpiarle.

—No es... !Aha~~! — Un curioso gemido en respuesta a que Cerea tocara uno de sus senos.(Traicionado por su propio nuevo cuerpo).

—¡Perdón!¿Le lastime? — dijo levantando sus manos para evitar todo contacto.

—No, es solo que…

—¿Sí?

—No necesitas ayudarme a lavar el frente —confesó sintiendo vergüenza.

— ¿Mh? ¡Oh! Amo, no tiene nada de que avergonzarse. Se que puede ser sensible, seré muy cuidadosa.

—Pero… — Cubrió su pecho con ambos brazos; una reacción que había visto muchas veces.

—Por favor permítame hacer esto como penitencia por todo, o el sentimiento de culpa en mí no me dejara en paz, prometo que lo hago sin malos pensamientos.

—… Ok.

Kimihito se recostó y descubrió su pecho. Preocupada de por que reaccionaba así. Ignorante de que sus emociones sumadas a sus recuerdos provocaban que la parte doppelganger creara los cambios, tales como el aumento previo a su sensibilidad física, ademanes, creación de sudor y expulsión de feromonas. Estaba causando una atmosfera de erotismo. Tener el pensamiento de que aquello era un poco parecido a cuando Miia se mostró indefensa e invitante, hizo que Cerea terminara hipnotizada por un momento. La centauro se sacudió, ignorando la extraña atracción que experimentó y se dispuso a continuar lavando a su ama. Con cuidado colocó la tela húmeda en el abdomen bajo de Kimihito.

—¡Ahaa~~~! —Inclinó su cabeza y gimió cerrando los ojos, al volver ha abrirlos miró directamente a Cerea con pequeñas lagrimitas saliendo de ellos —.Esta frio. ¿Cerea? — La aludida estaba totalmente roja, su expresión fluctuaba entre la alegría y la vergüenza, salía humo de su cabeza —. Tal vez sea mejor que yo me lave… — Insistió mientras ignoraba que su cuerpo acababa de cubrir su rostro con el puño cerrado en otra erótica postura, generando un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no sentía. Viéndose frágil e invitante.

—¡No!¡Esta bien! ¡Yo lo aré! —Dijo rápida y cortante. Dispuesta a terminar el trabajo a cualquier costo, con su mirada a punto de tornarse en espiral, regresó a la limpiar.

—¡Ahaa~~! ¡CereAha~~! EperAhaaa~~!

Seria un muy largo baño…

ɸ

Zehafith esperaba frente a la puerta cerrada, la única razón que le hacia alegarse hasta ese momento había sido tener que cocinarle a novia-sempai, pero por lo demás, prefería estar lo más cerca posible. Igual que la ex dueña de su actual cuerpo, sentía la mirada vigilante de Lala a sus espaldas.

—Lala.¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? —La pregunta era hecha tanto por Zehafith como por las experiencias de Kimihito.

—Siento inquietud. ¿Cómo lograste convencer a esta visitante de la verdad, cuando fallaste con la anterior?— Preguntó apareciendo de la niebla a sus espaldas. — Explica por que una simple comida hizo tal diferencia.

—Cerea tiene el sentido del gustó cuatro veces más desarrollado que el de un humano. Nuestra especie sabe que hay humanos que saben reconocer sin falla la comida preparada por alguien, así hayan probado cien platillos parecidos, sabrán reconocer aquel que conocen. Y estos humanos no siempre son quienes usan el cien por ciento de su sentido del gustó. Para un humano que alcanzara su máxima capacidad de reconocimiento con ese sentido, la comida preparada sería igual que las huellas digitales, cada una única he irrepetible por otro… Bueno, excepto por nuestra raza. Cómo dije, el sentido del gustó de Cerea es cuatro veces mayor al de un humano, puede notar las más mínimas diferencias; después de no encontrar ninguna diferencia en la comida que el ex cuerpo de novia-sempai preparó, supo que decía la verdad. Por increíble que esta parezca.

—… ¿Y qué hiciste para convencer a la agente?

—¿A Smith-san? Los doctores tomaron muestras de sangre de novia-sempai coincidiendo con los registros que ya tenían. Cuando sus dedos por fin estuvieron hechos, las huellas digitales lo confirmaron.

—Entiendo…¿Y esa información solo esta disponible para los doctores y la agente?

—No, cualquiera puede pedirla.

—¿Entonces por qué no hiciste uso de ella en vez de lo que has hecho hasta ahora..

—Lala…¡Esa es una gran idea! ¡Gracias!—Dio vuelta robando la cabeza del cuerpo de Lala y la abrazó.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Regrésame a mi cuerpo ahora!

— Oh. Lo siento. Aun no puedo controlar la necesidad de contacto físico de este cuerpo. Y tu cabello es suave, y huele tan rico.

—Esta bien, lo entiendo, es difícil para ambas partes pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Puedes parar? —Zahafith se dedicaba a frotar su mejilla a la de Lala.

—…Sí, sólo un déjame hacerlo un poco más.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame!

El cuerpo de Lala, que había estado moviendo sus brazos con desesperación tomó la cabeza intentando recuperarla. Zehafith abrazó con fuerza la cabeza de Lala contra su pecho. El cuerpo intentaba recuperarla, pero no podía usar mucha fuerza o la lastimaría. Zehafith sabiente de eso, tampoco podía usar mucha. Un tirón y Lala descansaba en su propio pecho, otro tirón y regresaba a los pechos de Zehafith. Terminaron tan juntas que la cabeza era amortiguada por los senos de ambas.

—Perdón por interrumpir —dijo Manako —Pero están llamando mucho la atención —La personas que pasaban se detuvieron a verlas.

—¡Manako! —Dijo Zehafith liberando la cabeza de Lala y corriendo a abrazar a la cíclope. La levantó por los aires, y puso su cabeza en su pecho plano. Lala por su parte , se escondió por la vergüenza—.Tu cuerpo siempre tan perfecto —Suspiró.

—~Gracias —contestó Manako avergonzada y feliz.

Lala puso su cabeza en su sitio.

—Hay que ir con cuidado con ella, es peligrosa. — dijo para si misma.

— Lo notaste. —agrego Smith a su lado.

—Sí, pero también descubrí algo. ¿Por qué no han entregado los análisis que le hicieron al humano?

Smith chocó su puño cerrado contra su palma.

— ¡Oh! — Tampoco lo había considerado.

—En verdad…

—No te enojes Lala-chan, los usaremos para explicarle a las demás...Aunque creo que no servirán de nada con las siguientes dos visitantes.

— ¿Te refieres a?

— Sip, Papi-chan y Suu.

— …

Ambas observaron en silencio a Manako siendo usada como almohada…

ɸ


	5. Chapter 5

Para y

piensa

Su u nion.

Festival de los abrazos.

Zehafith y Kimihito se adaptaban cada vez más a su nuevo cuerpo. Para fortuna de la humana, sus más fuertes emociones y pensamientos ya no hacían que las partes sobrantes de su cuerpo crearan cambios; aunque habría agradecido que eso hubiera ocurrido antes del baño con Cerea; al mismo tiempo, su pierna derecha acababa de desmoronarse para revelar un buen y sano pie. Zehafith, por otra parte, mostraba siete tonos más claros en su piel,recuperó algo de altura; seguramente no alcanzaría su tamaño muy grande, al menos no sin su manipulación; ademas de poder mover su cabello, ya podía alterar que tan largo seria y los colores que mostraba. Pero el cambio más notorio fue el poder crear y manipular sangre en duplicados perfectos. Lo descubrió después de que Centorea acaparara todo el cuidado de Novia-sempai, se dedicaba a esperar a que le dejaran entrar en la habitación, lo cual empezó a incomodar a los pacientes y personal cercanos. La convencieron/obligaron a ir a otra parte. Vagó por el hospital, observando a la gente, una mujer de aspecto abatido llamó su atención; se le acercó cuando la vio romper en llanto, supo lo que le afligía. Su joven hija acababa de salir de su tratamiento de quimioterapia, estaba muy débil, necesitaba una transfusión de sangre o tal vez no pasaría la noche, pero el tipo de sangre necesaria era muy rara, paresia que su hija moriría. La respuesta de Zehafith fue inmediata.

—Llevame con ella —ordenó.

La mujer, confundida no supo por que obedeció, quizás por que esa extraña enfermera sonó como si pudiera hacer algo. Zehafith vio a la infante en el demacrado estado después de muchos tratamientos; delgada casi hasta los huesos, frágil, como si al minio rose fuera a romperse.

— Lo siento. — dijo antes de usar un jeringa para hacerle sangrar. La niña solo emitió un suave quejido.

— ¿Qué, qué hace? — La madre estaba preocupada.

W tocó el brote de sangre, lo llevo a su boca...Un gusto moribundo...¡Sí! Podía reconocer los sabores de vida y los que mataban. ¡Reconocía el sabor de la niña! No pensó que en si podría, solo lo intentó. Un poco de esfuerzo y transformó el conocimiento en materia; lo pudo sentir recorrer su cuerpo. Mordió su propia muñeca y probó, cuando terminó de probar, buscó y llenó un frasco con su sangre. Dándoselo a la mujer, le pidió que la llevara a analizar. La pobre mujer estaba perdía viendo a Zehafith desangrase sin inmutarse. La doppelganger tuvo que esconder su brazo para que la mujer reaccionara.

—No pierda el tiempo. Necesita que analicen esto.

—Sí, ya voy. —La mujer corrió con el frasco, dejando a su hija a solas con Zehafith.

— Gracias Novia-sempai, si no fuera por tus experiencias, puede que esto hubiera acabado mal. —dijo a las memorias asimiladas.

Tenia que darle la sangre a la niña pronto, y lo que planeaba hacer no era vistosamente agradable. Cómo su cabello podía moverse era lo suficiente fuerte para que ha cierta velocidad pudiera perforar la carne...Carne débil y frágil que fue penetrada varias veces.

— Lo siento —repetía Zehafith una y otra vez —aun no soy capaz de evitar que sientas dolor, por favor disculpame.

Cuando un gran numero de hilos capilares estuvieron conectados, W uso sus cabellos para enviar la sangre sana y extraer la contaminada. La niña estaba muy débil para expresar dolor.

Unas pocas horas después la madre y unos doctores entraban con alegría.

—¡Buenas noticias! Su sangre es compatible con la de mi hija y…

Lo que veía la dejo sin palabras. Su hija era acurrucada como un bebe en los brazos y pecho de la enorme enfermera, cubierta por hebras rojas, con sangre brotando de su cuerpo; sangre por todo el piso; pero su hija se veía mejor; aun era muy delgada y frágil, pero la vida paresia estar con ella. Abrazaba a la enfermera mientras lloraba. En esos momentos Zehafith deseaba tener el aura de confort de Tio, esperaba que al menos su cuerpo pudiera ofrecer suficiente alivió al dolor de la infante.

Le arrullaba mientras seguía pidiendo perdón.

ɸ

Manako tenia que llevar a Papi y Suu al hospital. Llegó temprano para poder transportarlas sin problemas. Mero le informó que las niñas se escaparon, seguramente para jugar con los niños del vecindario. Se vio obligada a buscarlas en los alrededores. Asustó a unos cuantos niños cuando quería pedirles información. Su pobre corazón se rompió de nuevo cuando huyeron asustados. Puso sus manos en el suelo, en pose de desesperante derrota, nubes negras se cernían sobre ella. ¡El momento perfecto para ser encontrada por las niñas!

— ¿Onee-chan estas bien? —Preguntó Papi.

¿Era acaso que su padre Poseidon al fin se dignaba a ver a su pobre hija y brindarle un poco de ayuda? Manako miró a Papi sonriendo.

—¡Las encontré! — Extendió los brazos para abrazarlas.

— ¡Ahh!- Gritó Papi con miedo, escondiéndose detrás de Suu.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Que podías esperar de un padre de esa familia? Uno de sus hermanos estaba en el infierno, y el otro era un calenturiento que le tiraba a todo lo que se movía; mujeres, cabezas cercenadas, un pobre hombre hermoso, y mira que el pobre no era un trapo… ¡Oh no! Pónganse a a salvo trapitos bonitos que lo hacen por dinero o situaciones forzosas, escóndanse, no dejen que el tío Zeus los encuentre. ¡A pero no fuera su único hijo varón! Porque en cuanto lo dejan ciego de inmediato condena a una odisea al pobre don Nadie que lo hizo, y oh, el resto de sus hijas son olvidadas. ¡Maldito preferentista! El ciego ni siquiera era su primogénito.

Manako, con aire depresivo, solo atino en decirles que las llevaría a ver a Kimihito. Aunque ella dijo "Novio-san" pero se sintió rara el decirlo dada la verdad.

—¿A esposo? ¡Sí, sí, vamos!

— Vamos vamos — completó Suu.

—Snif…

El viaje al hospital fue un duro golpe para la pobre Ciclope. Papi y Suu andaban feliz mente tomadas de… el ala y apéndice acuoso, y cada tanto Manako las miraba. La arpía al darse cuenta, la miraba con recelo, abrazándose a la Slime o escondiéndose detrás de ella. Demasiado rechazo en tan poco tiempo para la sensible francotiradora. ¿Era mucho pedir algo más de aceptación? Se conformaba con un abrazo… Gracias al cielo que cuando llegaran, Zehafith la recibiría usándola como almohada waifu. Un bálsamo para aliviar el dolor del cruel rechazo. Su moral estaba tan baja que no le importaría ser usada para saciar una necesidad incontrolable si con eso tenia un poco de puro e inocente afecto faná algo de suerte, sus atributos serian alagados de nuevo ; bien sabía cómo lo necesitaba.

Le divisó en la entrada del edificio, ya podía sentirse envuelta por su cuerpo.

—¡Mira Suu! Es esposó- declaró Papi en la confusión inicial que causaba ver a Zehafith.

—¿Master?

— Sí, sí, vamos vamos —partió en vuelo tomando a la slime de su impermeable.

—¡Niñas! — Llamó Manako, mientras corría detrás de ellas.

—¿He? ¿No es esposo? — Preguntó Papi al ver a la doppelgánger más de cerca.

— Niñas… Novio-san esta en la habitación veintiuno b. —Les indico tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Papi y Suu corrieron en busca de Kimihito, dejando a Manako y Zehafith solas.

La cíclope se movía con inquietud; al igual que Kimihito, W la miraba directamente a su ojo, sin desviar la mirada o parecer incomoda…

— Buen trabajó — saludó W.

—Gracias… — ¿Por qué no se había lazado a ella como antes?

—Manako-san. se ve nerviosa. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

—Es que….

—¡Ahí esta!-Interrumpió una bella extraña que abrazó con fuerza a Zehafith.

—Este~… —quiso seguir Manako.

—Gracias, muchas gracias — dijo con lagrimas en los ojos antes de tomar la cara de la doppelgánger en sus manaos, la bajo a su nivel para atrapar a sus labios en un largo beso de descomunal gratitud y pasión —...Gracias, gracias — repitió antes de llenar su rostro con una ráfaga de besos —¡Gracias! — beso en las mejillas, beso en la frente, beso en la comisura de los labios, beso en la mejilla, otro beso en la boca — ¡Gracias! —Beso, beso —Muchas gracias — Beso beso — En verdad... — Volvió ha abrazarla, ahora besaba su busto como si nada más importara. La extraña situación empezaba a ser un poco alterante para Manako. —Salvaste su vida, ella es todo lo que tengo, gracias.

Asistentes acudieron para alejar a la mujer enloquecida de felicidad. Fue difícil, se aferraba a la doppelgáger como si la vida le fuera en ello. Tras unos minutos de forcejeo, lograron alejarla. Sin fuerzas para escapar de sus escoltas, la mujer hablaba como si aun le escuchara.

—… Lo que sea que quieras. ¿Mi alma? ¿Mi sangre? ¿El goce de mi carne?Pide,son tuyas. — Estiraba sus brazos queriendo alcanzar a Zehafith. —Lo que se que quiera la salvadora de mi hija. Por favor, dime que es lo que quieres, gustosa te lo daré dos veces.

Sonreía con cada palabra que decía en su extraño estado de locura. ¿Cómo culparla? La vida de su hija fue salvada por esa extraña entidad, no solo eso, le sanó; un milagro cuando los doctores no habían podido sino torturarla para que muriera solo un poco más lento; cuando sabia que los angeles no podían curarle, la especie solo podía curar heridas exteriores , en esencia, cerrar la carne y borrar las cicatriz, no podían curar enfermedades. Este hermoso ser extraño con el disfraz de una enfermara era, a los ojos ojos de la madre, o una Sucubus desconocida, o una deidad, tal vez ambas. Necesitaba algo a cambio. ¿Verdad? Un milagro como ese, sin pedir nada, tenia que ser algún tipo de prueba. Este ente estaría satisfecho, con lo que ofreciera de vuelta siempre y cuando lo diera de corazón. Era ese tipo de prueba. Y lo único que deseaba la madre era poder regresar algo que expresara su gratitud. Una gratitud tan grande que no podía expresarse con palabras, palabra que eran abrumadas por sus acciones, que a su vez eran abrumadas por el sentir de su alma. La incapacidad de expresar tan fuerte sentimiento terminó por quebrar su mente. Si Zehafith hubiera recuperado su detección de pensamientos cuanto menos, habría entendido todo. Aun así, notaba la enorme gratitud de la mujer de sonrisa enloquecida , que forcejeaba para correr y volver ha abrazarle. La saludó, ignorante de lo que decía.

Todo ese tiempo Manako estuvo en silencio. Cuando la atención regresó a ella, se exaltó un poco.

—Entonces Manako-san. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

—~Mmm…

— ¿Mmm?

—Es que siempre me abraza...Y… — demasiado difícil de decir en voz alta.

—¿…? ¡Oh! Claro, discúlpeme. Te refieres a cuando sacio la necesidad de contacto físico reprimida del cuerpo de novia-sempai. ¿Verdad? —Manako asintió con la cabeza. —Tranquila, al adaptarme, la necesidad ha sido un poco controlada, y la mente de novia-sempai me enseño que esa acción puede ser incomoda para usted, me abstendré de hacerlo si es posible. — "¿Eh?"pensó Manako. —Es más por ahora, dicha necesidad esta satisfecha. No tiene de que preocuparse Manako-san.

—… — Su ojo derramó lagrimas.

—¡Manko-San! —habló la parte Kimihito, agitando las manos en confusión — ¿Acaso dije algo que pueda ser mal interpretado? ¡Discúlpeme!

—No, no dijo nada malo —.No en el sentido estricto — Pero…

—¿Pero?— Manako se sonrojó, mientras dijo algo incomprensible.—¿? —Inclinó su cabeza a un lado. No podía saber lo que la cíclope buscaba, no con las acciones de Kimihito sobreponiéndose a su entendimiento del lenguaje corporal; novia-sempai era muy amable, pero demasiado lenta en cuanto a notar esas necesidades en especifico, muy pero muy lenta —. ¿Manako-san? — Insistió.

—Yo quiero… —Su tono de voz disminuía. Extendía sus brazos por un momento antes de retornarlos a su sitio. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para que W lo notara.

—¿Quieres? —Tan pero tann lento. Claro, la parte de Zehafith ya lo sabia, pero en esos momentos el control estaba con Kimihito.

— ~Quiero que me abracé… — Susurró casi en un chillido mientras parecía que lo gritaba con toda sus fuerzas cerrando su ojo y apretando los puños.

—… — Ambas versiones escucharon. —¿Qui,qui, quieres que qué? —Kimihito titubeó.

—No puedo volver a decirlo, si no lo hace o me obliga a repetirlo, creo que moriré… —dijo sonrojada y al borde del llanto. Esa palabra...

—… —Un tic en el ojo de Zehafith Zehafith —Manako —La envolvió con sus brazos para levantarle con cuidado, acomodando su cabeza contra la linda planicie de la Ciclope. —¿Así esta bien?

Manako respondió tomando su cabeza para oprimirla más contra si misma, descansando su barbilla sobre su cabello.

—Sí… —dijo después de un rato.

— Me gusta tu cuerpo.

La felicidad volvió a la moribunda y decadente Manako.

—Gracias.

ɸ

Papi y Suu entraron a la carrera, apenas vieron a Centorea, Papi gritó.

—¿Donde esta esposo?

—Aquí —indicó la centauro con una mano señalando a Kimihito en la cama.

—¿Ehee? —Papi se confundió —Esa chica se parecía a esposó, pero no era esposo. —Cerea… esa no es esposó.

—Sí lo es, pero… pasaron cosas... —¿Seria posible que las niñas entendieran?

Kimihito se puso nerviosa, explicar su citación a Papi y Suu tal vez era lo más difícil que había tenido que pasar. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Las vivencias que pasaron juntos serian suficientes? ¿Le creerían, o pensarían que era algún tipo de acosadora? Centorea también había enmudecido al notar lo complicado de la situación. Papi les analizaba con mirada de sospecha, después cruzo miradas con la Slime.

—Suu...¿Esa persona es esposo?

La limo usó su apéndice de la cabeza para leer la mente de Kimihito. Todo estaba ahí, incluyendo la razón de su nuevo cuerpo.

— Master —dijo abrazándose a la muchacha.

Papi, al ver la aprobación de su amiga para con la extraña, trató de hacer memoria. Seguramente por su forma de ser despistada había vuelto a olvidar a la chica, pensando que era un chico. "¡Oh! Papi tontita!

¿Cómo pudiste olvidarla? Si hasta peleate con la mamá de Papi para estar con ella." Un fugas recuerdo de luna llena. "Incluso intentaste aparearte con ella aunque las dos son niñas. Debe ser por que la quieres mucho. Sí, sí. Incluso te ayudó para poner tu huevo" Un gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Saltó sobre Kimihito, siendo amortiguada por sus dos almohadas naturales.

—¡Esposa! — dijo alegre frotando su cabeza contra la suavidad.

Ok, tal vez el encuentro con las niñas era la cosa más fácil que podían hacer…Ahora la cosa más difícil volvia a el baño que le dio Centorea... Pasaron el rato poniéndose al día con los historias de la casa. No faltaban a sus clases, Miia aun no salia de su habitación. Cosas simples. Cuando tuvieron que irse, Kimihito y Centorea les preguntaron si podían avisarles a las demás sobre su condición. Las pequeñas afirmaron con alegría.

ɸ

De vuelta a casa, Rachnee y Mero les preguntaron a las pequeñas como se encontraba Kinihito.

—Esta bien —Contestaron al unisono con una enorme sonrisa.

Eso bastó por el momento para la arachne y la sirena.

Tal vez dejarle la misión de mensajeras a Papi y Suu no fue la idea más brillante…

ɸ

Esa mañana, no esperaba encontrar al señor Anderson en la entrada la puerta. De pie, con sus dos metros diez centímetros, un rostro serio y su mirada oculta detrás de el reflejo de la luz en sus lentes circulares. Mire fascinada el collar de cruz que le regalamos por… razones de parentesco... Era fuerte, rubio, y con un corte corto…. ¡ Usaba guantes con su traje de agente!¡No estaba bien dejar incompleto un conjunto tan genial!¡Hasta tiene el mismo nombre por todos los cielos! Seguramente tiene esos rasgos para cumplir el trabajo, siendo encargado de los casos de criminales en rehabilitación debe estar preparado… pero su actitud.

—Anderson-san, hola, pase. —Le invité antes de quedar embobada con su cosplay involuntario. Aveces creo que se basaron en él para el personaje, son demasiadas conciencias...

— Siento la intromisión. —Dijo cordialmente con una sonrisa amable. Se inclinó para poder cruzar el umbral de mi puerta. —Con permiso. —Esa amabilidad con su aspecto matón...¡Demasiado perfecto!… Al menos papá es quien tiene que pasar más por esta situación con Anderson.

— ¿Gusta café? Los laboratorios lirio negro acaban de enviarme unos paquetes con granos de café de dríada… Cielos, y algunos de nosotros aun tratamos de no pensar mucho en eso de estar bebiendo leche de minotauro… —Si tan sólo papá no me hubiera regalado esa novela de demonio con ese mafioso que le pagaba a una joven madre para saciar sus gustos lácteos desde la fuente, imagina la felicidad de los mafiosos fetichistas de eso... y ya espesé a pensar en ello…

—No bebo café, pero un poco de té estaría bien.

—Sí, yo tampoco —No me gusta el sabor a lodo, sin importar que tan bien digan que sabe. —Entonces té. ¿No importa que sean la versión hojas de dríada también? —No pienses a profundidad…

—No hay problema.

Le sirvo primero al señor Anderson mientras me siento una mayordomo. Padre, te culpo a ti. Bueno, estoy en paz con mis fetiches no sexuales. ¡Pero nunca podre ser una mayordomo! No alcanzo su elegancia...

—¿Y que lo trae aquí? ¿Acaso mi hermana recibirá una especie liminal? —A pesar de que ya no se encargaba de mí por que "no es apto para conseguirme un/a compañero/a de extra especies" Seguía siendo el coordinador de mi padre y hermana. Creo que es un poco doloroso que Wi.D se vuelva anfitriona antes que yo…

—En realidad eres tú quien puede tener una inquilina.

—...¡¿Nani?! —Me sonreía con uno de sus lente brillando.

—Hasta que Smith te haga la primera visita yo aun puedo asignar familias anfitrionas. Sin algunas cadenas burocraticas durante mi transición de puesto, puede mover algunos hilos y encontrar a una liminal que necesita familia con prontitud, es de una especie nueva que a causado algunos problemas... Cómo he fallado tanto en tu experiencia de reintegración a la sociedad pensé en venir a preguntar si estabas interesada. ¿Qué dices Xcahr?

—… — Oh señor Anderson, usted es un santo.

* * *

ɸ

* * *

Avanse:[ "No soy una buena anfitriona." "¡Por favor no me obligues!" Su ropa interior. "Amor no aceptado por la sociedad. ¡Que bella tragedia!"Como cuando aprendí los conjuros de japón."]

El Mero problema.

ɸ


	6. Chapter 6

El Mero problema.

 _A Tiny~a .A… A Tiny problem…_

— ¿Qué dices Xcahr?

Un hombre santo acaba de ofrecerme un trato por mi alma…Bueno, no, pero con mi situación así lo sentí. El señor Alexander Anderson acaba de preguntarme si me interesa ser la anfitriona de una nueva especie liminal que ha causado problemas. Sólo consigo decir que sí con un movimiento de cabeza. ¡¿Pero que clase de pregunta tonta es esa?! ¡Claro que me interesa! Viejo, cuando escuchas tantas historias como yo sobre lo bueno y lo malo de la convivencia con las extra especies empieza ha atormentarte la curiosidad. Simplemente llega un punto en que quieres experimentar, sin importar que las cosas puedan acabar mal. Curiosidad autodestructiva. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo, esta en mi naturaleza! Me importa un pepino si mi nueva inquilina trata de abusar de mi estado de libertad condicional y me acusa falsamente solo porque hice algo que no le gustó. Hasta ese nivel he llegado. El señor Anderson me mira, parece que no vio cuando asentí… ¡Diablos! Di algo, di algo; pero que no sea la palabra algo, ni nada de los pensamientos anteriores que ahora se repiten en nuestra cabeza; Señor Anderson diga una oración por favor… ¡Eso tampoco! Contesta, llevas mucho tiempo en silencio.

—… Sí. Me gustaría recibirle en mi hogar. —¡AAAmenn! (Osea, éxito)

—Qué así sea —… — Entonces nos veremos en los puertos, ten esta es la dirección —me dio una tarjeta —. Tienes que ir a firmar con tu oficial de libertad, yo le avisaré por teléfono que necesitas ir un poco más lejos de tu limite.

—Gracias, iré cuanto antes.

El señor anderson salia por mi puerta cuando se volvió.

—Por cierto.

—¿Sí?

— A la señorita Smith le gusta mucho el café, te recomiendo que guardes el café de dríada y lo uses en una situación especial, se muy bien que con Smith te hará falta.

—¿Me sugiere que la soborne?

—No, te sugiero que tengas un seguro para un día lluvioso. Rezo para que lo uses correctamente. —Esas fueron sus palabras de despedida.

—… —Hay una canción en mi corazón, y entre mis pensamientos. (¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! )

Fui a firmar con el viejo Kiosuke, apenas salí de su oficina me llegó un mensaje de Anderson-san:

/ Saludos Xcarh. Olvide decirte que la liminal a la que recibirás es de origen nórdico, mejor que lo sepas por si necesitas ir a los registros para informarte sobre esas especies./

Quiero gritar. Pero ya estoy en el tren rumbo al puerto. No creo en lo que acabo de ver, repaso el mensaje unas seis o siete veces, quizás ochenta y dos. ¿Quien cuenta? ¡OH SÍÍÍÍ! (Preparamos... Navidades. ) Eso explica todo, las especies nórdicas se tratan como especies nuevas por que no hay más de cuatro individuos por cada una en todo el país; por supuesto, me refiero a aquellas ingresadas por el gobierno o lirio negro. (Estos días preparamos navidad ) Cuando terminé mis primeros estudios sobre extra especies se me ocurrió echar una ojeada rápida para ver que más había; encontré los "archivos nórdicos" No pude resistirme, leí todo lo había disponible; es más, soborné a la chica encargada para que me facilitara la información disponible sobre las liminales registradas por el acta… ¡Bastardos con suerte! Pensé cada vez que leía uno de esos expedientes. Sí, puede que lo que hice fuera ilegal, pero soy una criminal en rehabilitación por un crimen que no cometí, y trabajo para una compañía que se dedica ha evadir la ley, o dicho de otra forma, nos enseña a encontrar y usar los vacíos legales. La encargada quería un ojo mitad dorado, mitad verde, con alcance de visión de varios kilómetro; resulto que yo tengo una caja con varios de esos ojos que pueden personalizarse. Fue como si tuviera un enorme letrero de neón que tuviera escrito: ¡Hazlo!… ¡Cualquier otro amante de la mitología nórdica que descubriera de pronto que aquellos mitos que tanto admira son reales, y que existe la posibilidad de estar cerca de uno habría hecho lo mismo si pudiera! (Jamas creí que fuera así ) Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. ¡Seré la anfitriona de una liminal nórdica! (Lo que soñé...Está aquí ) ¡Qué felicidad! ¿Me pregunto que sera? Anderson-san me dijo que es una especie problemática, pero en general todas, y digo todas, las especies venidas de la rama nórdica son problemáticas, y con razón; su linaje es de costumbres vikingas para empezar;eso tambien es parte de su encanto. Las pequeñas barometz por ejemplo. ¿Qué problemas podrían causar unas casi plantitas? No, trasquilarlas no es el problema,su pelaje de algodón solo crece en la cabeza de esta sub especie;y en grandes cantidades;el problema empieza con su otra cualidad… Te las puedes comer… el sueño de los vore… De las pocas especies a las que puedes cortarle una extremidad y no terminar en la cárcel por eso… Lo admito, su carne, fruto, raíz o lo que sea que sea es deliciosa… Pero ellas prefieren que comas directo de la fuente: Su propio cuerpo. Lo dicho,especie problemática. Sólo tenemos dos de ellas, y una puso un puesto de comida; sí, su comida. Es un alivio que se deje cortar… Qué mal que Wi.D y yo decidimos pagar por el mejor platillo de la casa. Debí sospechar algo cuando tuvimos que bañarnos con ella, siendo nuestro trabajo lavarla muy bien, creo que Wi.D vivió su primera experiencia… O cuando aprendimos que para conseguir desprender una extremidad teníamos que lamer para que su cuerpo reaccionara con la saliva, jamas creí que me vería lamiendo los muslos internos de la corderita/planta, ni que estuvieran tan sabrosos… o tener la necesidad de morder… ¡Por eso trato de no pensar mucho en eso de los productos comestibles de las extra especies!...No. Pienses. En. Los. Jugos… O podría tocarme una arpía cuervo…Olvidalo, ellas casi siempre vienen en pareja. Son la única especie de arpía voladora que pone de dos a siete huevos en una sola puesta, cómo si eso no fuera mucho, casi siempre nacen dos poyuelas del mismo huevo;se han dado caso de hasta cuatro del mismo cascaron. La familia más pequeña constara de cuatro hermanas, que son doblemente gemelas o algo así. Agrega al trato el hecho de que las gemelas del mismo huevo son tan unidas que comparten pareja. Los números finales dan ocho pequeñas cuervo, medias hermanas y primas, ablando en números pequeños. La especie es extremadamente prolifera, y como sus cuerpos son infantiles para poder volar imaginate la de problemas que puede haber, no hablemos de segundas generaciones y eso. Afortunadamente, son de esas especies que no resetean sus mentes cada tres pasos como sus parientes de clima cálido; lógico: La mente, recuerdos, sueños, y los ojos de Odin; punto para ellas… Y aun así, debido a la convivencia indistinguida entre legiones de niñas y adultas de misma apariencia, su personalidad es igual de infantil he inocente que la arpía común; existen casos en donde las hijas resultan más maduras que las madres… Mucha confusión. Una lastima, me encanta como sus ojos carmesí combinan con su cabello y plumajes negros como la noche; se dice que ver alzar el vuelo a una parvada de esas arpías era como ver levantarse la oscuridad viva, algo impresionante para cualquier batalla, a mi me párese una visión muy romántica. Ahora que si fuera una sola chica cuervo,ella seria una valkiria; y claro que si he tenido problemas para recibir una sola inquilina, ni hablar de dos, y definitivamente no tendré cuatro. Una valkiria, la fuerza de cuatro diferentes liminales, probablemente cinco por la condición de la Dullahan, actuando como una…No habrá valkiria para Xcarh, snif... Entonces… El señor Anderson dijo que era una especie problemática, para que el diga algo así…. ¡Oh Dios!¡Oh Dios! ¡OH DIOS) ¡Es probable que reciba la progenie de Loki! (Ya va llegar, hay que esperar. ¡Y al cementerio a celebrar! ) Una Jörmundgard, la única lamia que soporta el frio bajo cero y ríe. O una Hela… ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Podría ser una Fe,Fe, una Fenrir! ¡Por favor que sea una Fenrir! ¡No!… No debo ilusionarme (Es navidad ) Hay bastantes especies nuevas, algunas sólo conocidas por la información que las liminales que las conocen quieren o pueden dar. No necesariamente puede tocarme una descendiente de Loki… ¡No importa! Seré la anfitriona de una chica nórdica. ¡Nada puede salir mal!

Ya estoy cerca de la dirección, puedo ver al señor Anderson, esta ocupado viendo asía arriba, seguramente un barco.

— Anderson-san le alcanzo corriendo, ya quiero conocer a mi nueva compañera

—Perdoname… — Oh no… Tal vez no me lo dijo a mí.

—¿Anderson-san? —El acomodó sus lentes, sus ojos se perdieron tras el brillo del sol. No por favor, te lo suplico.

—Lo siento, pero Tinya no puede quedarse contigo.

-¿Por qué no? — Avanzo hasta ver lo que Anderson san contempla, al verle, caigo al suelo en posición de derrota absoluta. Es verdad, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto… yo… No soy una buena anfitriona. Eso me deprime. (Que desastre, que desastre ) No pensé ...(Me cegué ) Tinya es sólo una niña, de siete o nueve años, no puedo saberlo por su estatura. ¿Por qué a mí? Quiero llorar… ¿Por qué tenia que ser una gigante? Y claro, no una gigante de las colinas o los bosques que miden un máximo de tres metros veinte, o una gigante de hielo, con cuatro veinte, ni siquiera una gigante de fuego o Surtur con sus seis metros. ¡No! De todas las rasas va y resulta ser una una Gigante de Udgar. Mal llamada gigante, pues en realidad son titanes. ¿Qué mejor que una niña de siete metros cuarenta y dos centímetros para aplastar mis sueños y esperanzas?

El señor anderson pone una mano sobre mi cabeza; trata de consolarme… Suspiro. Como dice la canción: ¡Pues-Qué más da, al menos lo intente! Ya estoy acostumbrada a que eso de mi nueva compañera me explote en la cara. Es sólo que Tiniya lo hizo en grande.¡Je! La postura de derrota dramática es divertida, pero nunca creí que yo la usaría realmente. Me pongo de pie.

-Anderson-san, usted dijo que Tinya necesita una familia anfitriona rápidamente, si yo no puedo recibirle, eso significa.

—Sólo hay una persona entre las candidatas del programa de reintegración cuyo hogar está adaptado para gigantes y que puede expandirse sin molestar a nadie — Si no fuera por mis malditos vecinos, tal vez, sólo tal vez, mi casa habría sido adaptada para Tinya...

—Usted esta hablando de… —Lo veo venir, actualmente no se si sentirme mal por ella, o celosa.

— Habrá que pedirle a Himeko que la reciba, es la única opción. — ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Puedo ir? -Si no voy a quedarme con Tinya, entonces veré como termina esto, es el único placer mundano que me queda de esta situación. También me gustaría conocer a esas niñas de las que tanto nos cuenta. Lo único que puede animarme un poco es el "pequeño" martirio que se le viene encima a Himeko-chan… ¡¿Qué?! Jamas dije yo fuera una santa, y por todas las que el karma me ha estado cobrando por adelantado tengo derecho..

-No veo ningún problema, ahora hay que hablar con Tinya — Ella está sentada, cubierta con una gran capa, observándonos. —Tinya-chan

—¿Qué pasa oni-chan? —...

—Tenemos que ir con tu nueva familia. ¿Podrías llevarnos?

—Sí, pero creí que mi familia vendría por mi.

— Hubo un cambio de planes, nada grave, te lo aseguro Tinya-chan — No puedo con tanta dulzura, quiero grabarlo en mi celular.

—Esta bien Oni-tan.

Tinya se levantó para cargarnos con su mano, con mucho cuidado nos guardó en su pecho, como si fuéramos gatitos,no es que me queje, pero creí que viajaríamos en su hombros. Ignoraré los pensamientos sobre lo raro que es hacer esto con humanos, es sólo una niña, aunque para los lolicon y/o los fetichistas de las gigantes…Otra vez estoy pensando en ello… Los viajes de gulliver, que ahora piensan, podría ser un diario censurado…¡Maldita sea padre; tú y las bellas horribles cosas que me enseñaste! Cuando el señor Anderson, siempre estoico en su papel de buen sacerdote. ¡Es decir! De buen agente. Le señalo a Tinya el camino que debía seguir, me sorprendió la velocidad a la que se movía,de haber estado en sus hombros habría caído a una muerte segura. Ahora recuerdo que los gigantes(Titanes) no son tan lentos como el anime nos hace creer, la realidad es que los gigantes que llevan personas aprenden a moverse a una velocidad más lenta para evitar accidentes. Escucho que Tinya dice aun no poder ir más lento, entendible; el seguidor de Thor perdió contra la velocidad del pensamiento;y cómo en Udgar todo es posible, seguro que Tinya-chan tiene algo de eso, ademas de la distancia que cubre en unos cuantos pasos .¿Me pregunto si en Udgar habría conseguido una huésped en mi primer intento? Es increíble lo ligeros de pies que son los gigantes de Udgar, no hay ruido, temblores, nada párese romperse a su paso. Puedo ver el hogar de Himeko, es como una casa normal; una casa normal a escala gigante, con una puerta y una puerta más pequeña en esa puerta. Tinya nos baja con delicadeza. Anderson-san toca el timbre. Se oye el lejano eco de unos pasos, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de humanos se abre y un ojo nos escudriña.

—Hola Byhull. ¿Se encuentra tu casera? — saluda el señor Anderson.

—…Sí… —La cíclope abre un poco más, detrás de ella esta Himeko que apenas nos vio, corrió a cerrar la puerta. Se escuchó mucho alboroto dentro… —La grandullona puede entrar. —anunció la Backbeard. Cuando Tinya abría, el señor Anderson recibió un a llamada.

—Tengo que contestar, adelántense , Tinya ya puedas dejar tu equipaje.

La Titan Udgardiana se quitó la capa, debajo vestía un overol y nada más… A primera vista,. Su cabello rubio casi blanco le llegaba a los hombros, y sus ojos azules parecían brillar por la luz disminuida. Himeko se quedo embobada viéndola, su rostro sonrojado. No estuvimos ni un minuto, cuando las demás pequeñas, llenas de curiosidad, se acercaron a Tinya, sólo un instante y la niña ya tenia a Fara en su cabeza dando ordenes. A Vis y Enga en cada hombro tocándole las mejillas, Umi volando a su alrededor y a Venus en su palma, hablando con ella. La única que no se unió a tan calurosa bienvenida fue Byhull que desapareció. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Himeko me llevó a otra habitación y me miró como si fuera a morir.

—Dime que sólo es una broma cruel… —Me imploró casi llorando.

—… — No sonrías, no sonrías.

—¿No hay alguien más que pueda quedarse con ella?

—La vida no es justa.

—No, no hay manera, no se quedara en esta casa.

—Claro que va a quedarse. —Interrumpió Byhull apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¡No! ¡No puedes! Me niego fervientemente… —La cíclope le sonrió. Es cierto, su sonrisa de colmillos es linda… —¡No por favor! No me obligues. —Veo… lagrimitas de doncella en los ojos de Himeko, esta desesperada. —¡Por favor no me obligues! Te lo suplico. —Se puso de rodillas. — Haré lo que quieras. —Negociación.¿He?

—¿Y sí lo que quiero es que aceptes a esa grandullona? —Los ojos de Himeko se hicieron grandes, y mostraron terror. Negociación de rehenes fallida.

—Te lo imploro, solo esta vez, es demasiado. —Puso sus manos en el suelo.

—… — Byhull se ve muy seria. —De acuerdo, no te obligaré —La chica párese sensata. Himeko se levanta con los ojos brillando.

-Gracias, eres una diosa generosa. —Se abrazo a la pierna de la cíclope, creo que esta,se sonrojó por un momento. ¿O no?

—Qué no vaya a obligarte no significa que no la aceptes.

-¿Eh? — ¿Mmm?

-Aun puedo convencerte de cambiar de opinión. —Un tic en el ojo de Himeko.

—No puedes lastimar lo que ya esta muerto. —No suena muy convencida.

—Deja que se quede… Y nos bañaremos juntas. — Himeko tiembla.

—No tienes nada que yo quiera. —Síp, ella se quedara con Tinya.

—Lavare tu espalda.

-¿De verdad? ¡Es decir! ¡No! —Creo que a esto se le llama jugar con tu comida.

— Con mi pecho desnudo. —Ok,eso ya fue demasiado, la pobre Himeko esta paralizada. —Piénsalo.

-Siento la tardanza. —Dice el señor Anderson al alcanzarnos. —Supongo que aun hay posibilidad de que Himeko no tome a Tinya, una muy pequeña posibilidad.

El señor Anderson comienza ha explicarle a Himeko-chan que Tinya necesita un hogar con urgencia, ella es la única emisaria de Udgar, todas las miradas están sobre ella, no puede volver porque no encontraremos Udgar, la familia que pensaba acogerla se arrepintió en el ultimo momento, y ella es la única que puede recibirla, ya que en las oficinas del gobierno no hay espacio,literalmente. Puedo ver que Himeko entiende,actualmente esta sopesando que tan buena idea es dejar a una niña de seis años (Qué me equivoque con su edad tee hee) con una lolicon en potencia…Creo que aun así piensa rechazar a Himeko…Veo entonces que su atención no esta con el señor Anderson, ella esta viendo a la cíclope a sus espaldas, yo también la miro. Y Entonces Himeko es convencida, la cíclope levanta lentamente su falda de Dark lolita dejando ver su ropa interior. "Vivimos en una isla de placida ignorancia" aveces me gustaría volver; Se que esas bragas blancas con rayas azules, un moño azul que forma un pentagrama , y una medida más pequeña que su talla, las compro Himeko: Nos lo contó en la ultima junta, era su método para aliviar un poco la presión… imaginaba que eran de Byhull mientras las acariciaba, nadie le juzgó, está más que claro que hace lo que puede estando en el limite de su cordura. Pero el hecho de que Byhull las vista significa que lo sabía, y esperó para usarlo en su contra. Ahora sujeta el borde de su falda en su boca, podemos ver su ombligo. Con su mano cubre la mitad de su ojo, la desliza a su boca para después, ofrecerla… esa es la forma en la que los cíclopes guiñan. No hay duda de que esta Backbeard aplasto hasta la ultima oportunidad de Himeko-chan; no le deja nada al asar. Veo como la pobre Himeko firma los papeles. No soy una lolicon… Na bromeo, claro que lo soy, pero no al nivel de Himeko… Aunque creo que hoy conseguí suficiente experiencia para subir de nivel...

ɸ

Ni un problema.

Mero fue transportada al hospital, a su llegada se le mostró evidencia de la condición de Kimihito. Escuchó pacientemente las explicaciones de la Doppelgánger, y pidió ver a Kimihito. Zehafith se encargó de mover su silla de ruedas. Encontró a Centorea afuera del cuarto, leyendo un manga. Su rostro cambiaba continuamente.

—Centorea-san —Saludó —¿Relajándote un poco? —Dijo señalando al manga.

—Aprendiendo un poco sobre una caballero y su maestro. Como cuando aprendí los conjuros de japón. No sabía nada de esto, así que fui a una tienda y pregunté a la encargada donde podría encontrar referencias,ella fue muy amable en mostrarme las secciones llamadas Shoujo Ai y Yuri, con un poco de tiempo libre me he propuesto ha estudiar y aprender todo lo necesario para servir bien a mi maestra. —Contestó llena de determinación. —Mero le regresó la sonrisa un poco preocupada.

Entraron para ver a Kimihito, la ultima prueba,ver es creer… y ya podía creerlo, esa chica que se paresa un poco a la Doppelgánger, era por quien su corazón latía.

—Mero saludó Kimihito.

Pero la Sirena ya no escuchaba, su mente había comenzado a divagar. Lo suyo se había vuelto un amor no aceptado por la sociedad. Una liminal y una Humana en una situación aun más complicada por el acta. Su amor era impedido, ahora sabia por que Miia la había rechazado y no hablaba con nadie, la desconocía. Su madre, la reina, puede que no viera bien que favoreciera a una humana y quisiera forzarla a un matrimonio para mantener las apariencias, tendrían que amarse en secreto. ¡Qué bella tragedia!

Fue imposible hablar con Mero ese día , tan perdida cómo estaba en sus nuevas fantasías que jamas creyó concebir… Sirenas… Racnee comenzó a sospechar algo…

* * *

ɸ

* * *

Declaración: Feliz /colocar aquí lo que sea que festejen/

Declaración:Sí estas viendo esto, queremos que sepas que te culpamos a ti.

Declaración:Feliz Ragnarok


	7. Chapter 7

Apariciones nocturnas.

Zehafith observaba las calles desde la terraza del hospital. Distinguía el movimiento de algunas extra especies nocturnas y sus anfitriones , cada cuanto, notaba algunos movimientos extraños en lejanos puntos y zonas poco transitadas; y, siempre que podía, seguía de cerca los andares de las criaturas de la noche; pues ese era su momento: La nueva luna de media noche. En eras pasadas, cuando sólo quedaba la luz de las estrellas, la oportunidad de encontrar formas aumentaba, no sólo por que la muerte rondara a los habitantes diurnos, que eran los más; el lado oscuro de la luna traía consigo una sobrecarga del ser, también traía visitantes; especies que esperaban ese momento para moverse en grandes grupos bajo el velo de oscuridad.

Ya no buscaban formas de los moribundos, pero los efectos de la luna nueva continuaban, Zehafith lo notó en un aumento súbito a sus sentidos durante el crepúsculo. Qué su cuerpo fuera más suyo era bueno, pero se preguntaba si causaría algún problema en la adaptación de novia-sempai al suyo; quiso explicarle, pero Centorea estaba de guardia; le dijo que esperara a mañana. Habría que esperar. En tanto, sólo observaba, y se sintió vigilada; pero no de la forma en la que Lala lo hacía; buscó en los alrededores sin encontrar nada, sólo le restaba alzar su vista al cielo. La encontró. Dos luces flotantes, ubicadas justo donde debería estar la luna; ojos, estaban mirándola,parpadearon, y una enorme sonrisa hecha de colmillos binó ha acompañarles, la difusa silueta de unas orejas felinas podía verse también. El rostro de aspecto burlón dejó su lugar en el cielo para rodear a la Doppelgánger. No decía nada, sólo se dedicaba a trazar un circulo a su alrededor que se encogía con cada vuelta. W la siguió con su cabeza, cuando estuvo al alcance de su indice estirado puso su dedo en donde debería estar la nariz de aquella cara sonriente, tocó algo. Los orbes luminosos aumentaron su tamaño como si el rostro se sorprendiera, después se cerraron en dos lineas, y la sonrisa dejo de mostrar los dientes, tomando una ligera curvatura en forma de 3. Pequeñas lineas rojas aparecieron en diagonales en el espacio que corresponde a las mejillas. Volviendo a abrir los ojos, la cara flotante desapareció dejando tras de sí una singularidad de luz en forma de corazón. Zehafith sintió algo suave deslizándose contra cuerpo. Al volver su vista al cielo, una silueta cayó con gracia,depositando en el suelo un pequeño pez que se agitaba, la silueta miró en dirección de Zehafith las orbes de luz aparecieron en su cara, conforme avanzaba, color y forma volvían al cuerpo. A unos pasos, W reconoció a la Nekomata: Una gatita de Ulthar, conocida como gato de chesire por algunos. Su pelaje negro como la noche, su piel blanca como porcelana, y sus ojos dorados aveces, rojos en otras. En los pocos pasos que quedaban, podía oírse el tintinar de un cascabel. La nekomata gateó traviesamente, deteniéndose cuando hizo que la mano de Zehafith descasara sobre su cabeza. Zehfith le acarició, la nekomata movía sus orejas complacida y abrazaba con su cola la pierna de W. El pececillo en tanto, estuvo creciendo, cuando sus dimensiones alcanzaron los dos metros de su cuerpo surgieron piernas de cangrejo, cada una envuelta por tentáculos, un tronco humanoide se levanto al frente, en donde dos aletas pelvicas complementaban a las patas de cangrejo; un brazo de sirena, el otro una pinza gigante que al abrirse tenia una mano de scylla, de su espalda se desplegaban alas de apariencia de aletas de mantaraya; funcionales para el vuelo a pesar de su forma,al replegarse en su espalda se formaba la aleta dorsal de un tiburón más un aguijón; su cabello compuesto de algas marinas y una antena brillante igual a la de las criaturas de las profundidades; ojos rosas en un rostro de ángel, y totalmente desnuda.

—Oh Zehafith, no creí que te encontraría más pequeña que yo. —Saludó. Al hablar, su voz era musical, creando una bella melodía aunque ni siquiera intentaba cantar.

—Azorin. ¿Haz estado bien? —W dio una pequeña reverencia.

—Tus formalidades son lindas —dijo, mientras su antena tomaba un brillo verde. — Al parecer le diste tu cuerpo a un chico, por la forma en la que pareces avergonzarte de verme.

—Y lo haría de nuevo, Novia-sempai es noble.

—¿Novia-sempai?

—Pasaron muchas cosas, ahora yo seré quien te cuente una historia.

—Lo espero con ansias. —La punta de su antena se volvió amarilla mientras la luz que liberaba seguía siendo verde. Pero primero, hay alguien que quiere que la conozcas. Tharu ¿Por qué no te quitas tu ropa?

—Bien-nya~

La nekomata se separó de Zehafith rozando sus cuerpos tanto cómo pudo, siguió adelante con un andar coqueto mientras su ropa se evaporaba en el aire, redujo su altura al tiempo que su cabello crecía y sus manos felinas tomaban apariencia humana, aunque un poco más alargadas;sus orejas y cola permanecieron sin cambios. Cuando la ropa dejó de evaporase lo único que impedía que Tharu estuviera desnuda eran su largo pelo negro y delgadas correas de cuero negro; una linea que se notaba en su espalda y dos más en forma de v en su cadera. Dio media vuelta acompañada por sonido de cascabeles, al estar de frente, guiño uno de sus ojos felinos antes de que todo se oscureciera. Cada fuente de luz cercana exploto, la luz residual pareció ser absorbida por el cuerpo de Tharu. Lo primero en notarse en la oscuridad era el brillo astuto de aquellos ojos, seguido del brillo de una sonrisa surgiendo en su abdomen, la primera de muchas que se propagaron por todo su cuerpo; de todos tipos: Burlonas, traviesas, sádicas, siniestras, desafiantes, malsanas, divertidas, desconcertantes, maquiavélicas; abundantes en dientes de cuchilla; por sus brazos, piernas, espalda y en su cabello, todas dando luz. La más notoria de ellas, una sonrisa de pura dicha que crecía de manera vertical, siendo un parpado más en su ojo derecho. La única parte de su cuerpo que no portaba una boca sonriente era justo aquella donde debería estar. Algunas de las bocas tenían colocadas bolas de amordazar doradas que servían de cascabel; en sus muñecas, cuello, y justo en medio de sus pechos; las tiras de cuero a las que estaban sujetas se tornaron carmesí, de modo que eran notorias en la oscuridad. Como toque final, círculos de luz roja y amarilla fluían por su cuerpo,dando rostro a las sonrisas ocasionalmente. Incluso si Zehafith hubiera estado en su forma verdadera anterior, la visión de Tharu abría sido la más inquietante para cualquier observador, de alguna manera sentiría que algo de su cordura se perdía, tal era la naturaleza de su forma. Silencio… Tharu movía su cola con inquietud.

—Vamos no seas tímida — alentó Azorin, mientras la antena de su cabeza se reformaba iluminando todo de un tono lila.

—… Zehafith… chama…Dono...Sama…mmhr — La sonrisa de su ojo era la que hablaba. Su voz era dulce, tanto que al escucharla podías sentir el sabor a néctar de flores en tu boca; también era tímida; por su primera expresión podía saberse que aprendió el idioma sin usar su asimilación de experiencias de otro, queriendo expresar admiración y un cariño al mismo tiempo.

—Sólo mi nombre esta bien. —Quiso ayudar W.

—… —El movimiento de sus orbes de luz se detuvo, dos óvalos que indicaban sonrojo aparecieron en la oscuridad debajo de sus ojos por unos segundos. Bajo su cabeza pasando por muchos pensamientos internos en poco tiempo. —Gracias…Yo la admiró mucho...Usted...Es asombrosa y valiente… —Su voz disminuía a cada palabra.

—¿Lo soy?

—… —Su cuerpo brillo color rojo mientras cerraba sus ojos y algunas de sus sonrisas se volvían muecas nerviosas, o temblorosas.

—Ja, ja, ja. —Rió alegremente Azorin. —Escucha Zehafith. Tarhu aquí presente quería que la conocieras, pero cómo tus capacidades de lectura están limitadas sólo puede darse a conocer con el habla,y aprendió el idioma sólo en caso de que no pudiéramos comunicarnos en nuestra forma verdadera, no contaba conque regalarías tú viejo cuerpo, ten un poco de compasión, la pobre se esta muriendo. T

—Esta bien. —Zehafith puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Tharu. —Perdón si te cause problemas, y gracias por tu esfuerzo. — Respiró sobre su cabeza, sintiendo su fragancia. —No soy del todo yo, pero te conozco. Espero sea suficiente para nuestras limitaciones. Puedo decirte que de vista distingo la diferencia de cada sonrisa gravada en ti.

—Sí, es suficiente —El brillo de todo su cuerpo disminuyó. Había creado un corazón, y cuando Zefafith le habló, este se detuvo. —Cuando Azorin me contó sobre tu decisión de revelarte al mundo humano en tu verdadero aspecto quise hacer lo mismo, pero no pude, las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal eran un pensamiento recurrente, al final me registré al programa de intercambio en mi forma de nekomata. Todo salió bien para ti, eres admirable.

—Je, no todo salió bien. Soy considerada una especie peligrosa, deportaron al disfraz que use, y pensé en dejar de intentarlo; si no fuera por que atestigüe un acto de pura voluntad por parte de Kino no estaría aquí. Creo...que sólo copie su coraje.

—… Eso no es verdad. El camino que tomaste te llevó a conocer a esa Kino, si no hubieras actuado como lo hiciste, seguramente nunca la habrías conocido.

—Tu pulso cardíaco aumentó.

—Yo… Quiero ayudar, quiero que tu decisión tenga éxito, y así, las demás doppelgánges no dudaremos cuando queramos mostrar nuestra forma verdadera…

—Gracias, lo apreció… Dime. ¿Te gustaría asimilar mis experiencias?

—¿Pu-puedo? Yo sólo quería que tomaras las miás.

—Pero en estos momentos me es imposible, en otra ocasión lo haré.

— Siendo así, las acepto con gusto — Tharu movió sus orejas con alegría. —Con permiso.

Tharu mordió con cada boca que le fuera posible las carnes de Zehafith; mientras que el aguijón de Azorin le atravesó el cráneo desde su nuca. La asimilación de recuerdos entre las doppegánger podía ser un poco inquietante, para algunos testigos.

—¡Oh! Sirenitas — dijo Azorin en alegre voz; su antena en colores azul y amarillo dando una luz rosa—. Es una de las cosas que tanta soñé. Je je...

—Esa mantango… ¡Es lindisima! Quisiera, ver su sonrisa… — Decía Tharu

—Sí, a mi también. — Contestó W.

—¡Ah! Zehafith, quiero tu deuda con una Azotamentes, puede que saque algo bueno de esto. ¡La reclamó para mí!

—…

—Amm… ¿Podría estar presente cuando busques a Kino?

—¿También llamó tu atención?

—¡Oh! Los recuerdos que has asimilado de tu primera vez dando tu cuerpo.

—Kinno-chan~ —Tharu soltó una risita.

—Espera… —Dijo Azorin al conseguir un recuerdo en especifico, casi al mismo tiempo que Tharu.

—…(Wow, entonces este tal Kimihito es pretendido por una princesa sirena?

—…(¿Kimihito-san conoció también a Kino-chan? Eso debe ser ilación del destino. ¡Es tan, asombroso!)

—...((¿Tu primera vez dando tu cuerpo, y se convirtió en mujer?))

—…(((¡Aun esta aquí!)))

— ¡Quiero verla ahora! — Dijeron las tres en sincronía.

La asimilación de experiencias estaba completa, ahora, Azorin sujetando a Zehafith con Tharu encima corría al interior del hospital. Sólo pudo dar cinco pasos antes de detenerse aturdida. Tharu, soltó a Zehafith cayendo al suelo mientras se sacudía.

—¡Zehafith! ¿Cómo has podido estar tan tranquila en este lugar? —Se quejó Azorin, sin que su rostro de ángel se deformara mientras emitía luz roja y azul de su antena.

—Es cierto, esto es demasiado.

—… -A Zehafith le tomó un momento comprender lo que le pasaba a sus hermanas. —Es por que aun no soy del todo yo.

—Pues que suerte tienes. Esto es enloquecedor.

—Aquí huele a muerte. —completó Tharu.

Ambas Doppelgángers limitaron sus sentidos tanto como la sobre carga de ser se los permitió; no fue suficiente, sólo consiguieron no sentirse presionadas. Tharu fue la primera, en volver a moverse.

—Por aquí. —Indicó

Siguiéndola, invadieron una habitación. Un hombre dormitaba ignorante de sus tres vigilantes.

—Huele a una muerte de acero con su pecho abierto. —Comenzó Tharu.

—Lo veo sobre una mesa de operaciones —dijo Azorin.

—Aquí dice que espera un trasplante de corazón para mañana.

—Pues no podrá disfrutalo —sentenció Azorin.

—Ábrelo — pidió W.

Azorin asintió con la cabeza, con los tentáculos de sus piernas creó dedos y garras finos que rayaron la carne del durmiente, desplazando la piel capa por capa hasta abrir espació necesario para retirar el órgano que buscaba. Tharu, mientras tanto, entró por el diafragma de Zehafith, con su mano devoró la carne que no pudiera moverse; extrajo el corazón sujeto entre sus dientes serrados, aun palpitando, y sin que ninguno de sus dientes le perforara. Zarcillos se unieron a las venas que eran separadas del corazón moribundo, y se unían a las nuevas conexiones del ex-corazon de Kimihito. Excito. La sangre se volvió la adecuada. Azorin cerró los tejidos agregando un poco de crisálida para remplazar las vestimentas que rompieron. Apenas terminaron, Tharu ya invadía otra habitación, sus compañeras le siguieron. Ignoraban que un testigo presenció su operación; una de ellas no podía notar la consciencia del compañero de cuarto de su paciente, y las otra dos tenían sus sentidos disminuidos y enfocados en las señales de muerte. Continuaron con sus operaciones clandestinas hasta que en ese pisó sólo notaban una sola muerte, una que no esperaba en los cuartos del hospital. Lo encontraron tratando de robar medicinas de la farmacia. Era un muchacho, no mayor de quince años, estaba herido en un brazo y piernas, perdía mucha sangre; no parecía lógico que hubiera logrado llegar ha ese lugar, pero eso no era algo que le importara a las doppelgánger en su frenética actividad de preservar vidas; a esas alturas ni siquiera trataron de esconderse, yendo de frente al chico, que creyó ver tres espectros demoníacos acercándose en a oscuridad. Por sorpresa, no actuó asustado, en su lugar saco un arma que apuntó contra ellas. Al parecer, estaba acostumbrado a ver horrores. No tuvo tiempo de disparar, pues Tharu se había desvanecido, para reformarse a sus espaldas,le atacó con cosquillas y terminó desarmándolo, en algún punto desconocido, yacía en el suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse.

—Bien ¿Qué esperan? Mátenme de una vez. —Dijo molesto. Las bocas de Tharu se abrieron expulsando humo negro. Y lo abofeteó. — ¡Au!

—No digas coas como esa — Pidió amablemente Zehafith amablemente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tharu para calmarla un poco.

—… ¿No quieren matarme? ¡Au! ¡Hey! —Fue el turnó de Zehafith de abofetearlo. —¡Paren!

—Niño, por tu bien en cuanto a sentir dolor, te recomiendo que no hables. —Aconsejo Azorin.

—…

—¿De que morirá? —Preguntó W.

Azorin lo vio uno instante, comenzado a caminar entre los medicamentos y material para atender heridas.

—…Lo veo con otra chica, tratando de curarla inútilmente, y matándola,después el muere a causa de el daño en su pierna, provocando la muerte de una segunda mujer. — agarró unos, medicamentos. —Ella grita su nombre mientras el desfallece. —los tiró y tomó otros tantos, cada vez que lo hacia, echaba una mirada al chico —. Mmm… ¿Anestésicos he? —Dijo tomando algunas jeringas. —Zehafith dale sangre,Tharu corta su brazo y pierna.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ustedes están locas! Espera…No...Para. —Tharu metía el brazo del niño por su boca en el estomago. —¿Podemos discutir esto?

—Esta bien — respondió Zehafith al tiempo que su cabello se introducía en el sistema circulatorio del chico. — Escucharemos lo que tengas que decir.

—¿Enserio? No pensé que seria tan fácil.

—…

—Bueno, señoritas. ¿Podrían no cortarme el brazo?

—Lo hacemos por tu bien.

—¡¿Qué bien puede hacerme que me mutilen?! —. Gritó. —No lo hagan y punto.

— Creo que te preocupa el dolor, no temas, no sentirás nada.

—Lo siento, pero me cuesta creer esa mentira con mi brazo en la boca monstruosa de tu amiga.

—Tu pierna —corrigió.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Volteo para ver a Tarhu —¡¿Pero qué? —Encontró que su brazo ya no estaba; sólo un perfecto corte, como hecho por una guillotina. La sangre fluía libremente, creando un charco.

—¡Malditas locas! ¡Se supone que lo discutiríamos!

—Lo estamos discutiendo.

—¡Pero se supone que no me cortarían nada!

—No dijimos eso.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda! —comenzó a gritar.

— No tienes por que alterarte.

—¡Me cortaron mi maldito brazo!

—Y pierna.

—¿¡Eehh!? —Levantó su cabeza y vio la falta de su pierna izquierda.

Antes de que pudiera volver a gritar Tharu se quitó la bola para amordazar de su cuello, y su boca libre comenzó a cantar. El chico se tranquilizó, como si no le importara estar perdiendo litros y litros de sangre.

—Canción de apareamiento de una sirena tiburón. —Juzgó Azorin bebiendo un frasco de medicamento —.Capaz de hacer que los marinos ignoren sus miedos y sentido del peligro, relaja y ayuda con el razonamiento después de escucharla; lastima que durante su ejecución atrae tanto a la muerte. Espera… Esta es una variante. Su antena volvió a tomar el tono de azul y amarillo, con una luz rosa aun más intensa. —Una variante que expresa un inmenso amor de la chica por su compañera, esto podría atraer hasta a humanas. Zehafith puede que te afecte un poco… Oh que afortunada, ya quisiera yo que una sirenita me cantara una composición tan única. Ya veo por que esa sonrisa definió a Tharu a pesar de que puede causar muerte.

—Ze-Zehafith-chama~ pare por favor —Pidió Tharu, ablando por su boca parpado y la boca en su cuello, sólo que esta ultima era delineada en los labios por el indice de W. Despacio se aproximaba, amenazando con unir sus labios—.Por favor, el chico se desangra.

—…¡Ah! Claro. —Zehafith había olvidado seguir remplazando la sangre que perdía su paciente.

—Muy mal Tharu, desperdiciarte la oportunidad de que esa sonrisa virgen recibiera su primer beso —.Mencionó Azorin. Lineas de rubor aparecieron en las mejillas de la Doppelgánger que gustaba de las sonrisas.

—Esta mal aprovecharme de la humanidad de Zehafith…

—Una pena… Listo. Yo lo arreglo. — Azorin,se arrancó una pierna de cangrejo, partiéndola en dos y colocándola en los cortes del chico. Moldó su carne hasta que remplazó las extremidades faltantes. —Bien chico, tómate estas medicinas cuando escuches los autos. —Le dio una caja. —Después, le inyectaras esta en el pecho de tu amiga grande, y lo masajearas, es importante que lo hagas o te ira muy mal.

—… ¿Ok?

—Y atiende a las pequeñas con estas, dale las de este frasco a la pelirroja. ¿Entendiste?.

—…Son demasiadas cosas por hacer.

—¡Oh! Perdón, tu memoria no es tan buena. Lo anotare. — Azorin hizo crecer las algas en su cabeza, arrancándose el sobrante fabricó una tira de cuerpo. Con la punta de el aguijón de su cola tomó un poco de la sangre derramada y escribió las instrucciones para el muchacho; guardó todo lo necesario en la tira de cuerpo; estirando un extremo,lo envolvió en el brazo reparado del chico. —Perfecto, ahora no habrá problema.

—…

—¿Qué esperas? Tu amiga te espera.

El chico reaccionó poniendo se de pie,abrió y cerro su mano a modo de prueba para su brazo cambiado. Comenzó a moverse a la salida, pero se detuvo un instante para volver a verlas.

—Gracias.

Sin más, desapareció.

—Listo, nadie morirá aquí hoy. Ahora, volvamos a ver a esa Kimihito novia-sempai…

ɸ

Su sueño fue llamativo, inesperado,casi una replica de la realidad; y aun así, le asombró que en ese sueño no se alterara por lo que ocurría. Primero sombras que no reconocía le rodeaban vigilantes,una de ellas tomó sus cabellos para jugar con ellos, y nada más. En un cambió,se encontraba descansando sobre alguna cama muy mullida cuando sintió que unas manos recorrían su cuerpo, a veces sintiendo como si le besaran al tiempo que acariciaban su piel,por ratos, sentía el cosquilleo que causaba la tierna mordida de un cachorro canino; en sus tobillos, pies, estomago. Las caricias llegaron a su pecho, sintiendo como si un animal pequeño jugara en el, igual que un gatito que se te sube encima para después dormirse sobre ti. Entonces tuvo consciencia de que su cuerpo era el de una mujer, y de alguna manera intuía que quien le estaba acariciando y besando era otra chica…No sabía como sentirse. Un agradable extraño sobresalto vino cuando sintió el suave roce de una mano en su pubis, su atención se concentro en aquella ininterrumpida caricia que no se detenía ni variaba,pensó en un recorrido por una planicie inmaculada, sin ningún tipo de obstáculo que desviara el trayecto de la mano que le tocaba. El puntó culminate de su sueño se manifestó cuando sintió humedad y respiración un poco más abajo de su pubis. Despertó como si de una pesadilla se tratara, pero no sentía miedo ni su respiración parecía alterada. No sentía ningún rastro de somnolencia, su mente completamente consiente, pero detenida en los recuerdos del sueño anterior. El frió le hizo notar que por alguna razón volvía a estar desnuda. Era muy extraño, recordaba que Centorea le ayudo a ponerse su bata de paciente. Movida por lo real que pareció su ultimo sueño se quitó las sabanas. Vio su pubis,libre de los restos de doppelgánger,tal y como creyó era su piel libre e inmaculada, nada crecía. Observó esa parte de su cuerpo con la ansiedad creciendo en ella hasta que fue insoportable. Lento, muy lento acercó su mano a su nueva piel y la tocó con cuidado,sintió su propio dedo,nada extraño, viendo que no surgía dolor prosiguió a acariciarse; el tacto de esta nueva zona era agradable para su mano, pero de alguna forma irreal y parecido al cosquilleo que sintió cuando dormía, movió su mano en círculos, por algún motivo tenia el deseó de seguir asiéndolo a pesar de lo extraño que se sentía; resulto ser muy adictivo.

—¿A-Ama?

Kimihito se detuvo para girar su cabeza. Encontró a Centorea, cubriendo su boca con una mano y desviando su mira, sus mejillas sonrojadas. La centauro estuvo viéndola desde que se levantó de golpe. La vio tocándose a sí misma, y la incomodidad le hizo hablar en el peor momento. Kimihito la miraba con su típica mirada despistada. Centorea le regresó la mirada, y la volvió a desviar un par de veces.

—…

—… ¿Ama?

—¿Sí?

—…

—…

—… Eto… ¿Necesita ayuda?…

ɸ

Aki fue llamada por su editor en jefe, no podía ser nada bueno, siempre que la llamaba era para cosas problemáticas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo entrando a la oficina con tono molesto.

—Aki-chan. ¿Por qué eres tan fría? —El hombre gordo movía sus manos con nerviosismo.

—No lo se...Sera por que tome este trabajo sin que me dijeran que eramos un maldito periódico sobre investigación paranormal. O Por que cada vez que me das algo que investigar las cosas salen mal. O ya se. ¡Por que en nuestro ultimo trabajo la mitad de mis kohais murieron y la otra mitad renuncio! ¡Y ahora debo arriesgar sola mi propio cuello! —Le gritó al editor que parecía a punto de llorar.

—Perdón,soy un horrible jefe, y aunque damos un buen seguro por muerte no es suficiente. Puedes renunciar si quieres, yo… yo me encargare de las noticias.

—Con lo inútil que es, morirá en su primer trabajo de campo.

—¡Es cierto! — Ahora si lloraba, corrió a abrazarse de Aki. —¡Por favor no te vayas! —Aki lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

—Calmate idiota,no voy a renunciar.

—¿No?

—No, por desgracia pagan demasiado bien.

—Aki-chan es tan buena. —Otro golpe en su cabeza.

—Me haces perder el tiempo. ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, bueno, esto —le dio un anunció, Aki le echo una ojeada rápida.

—¿Qué es la religión de la diosa sucubus sin rostro de la divina salud?

— Sólo una religión que ha estado formándose a las afueras del hospital Hitomi.

—¿Por qué?

—Han ocurrido casos de curaciones milagrosas en un gran numero de pacientes terminales, y al parecer todo es a gracias esta la diosa sucubus que se aparece por las noches.

—¿Cómo saben que es una sucubus?

—No lo saben, pero de alguna forma llegaron a ese tipo de conclusión, solo escucha lo que algunos "bendecidos" dicen de ella. —El hombre, miro su computadora, tosió para aclarase la garganta, y comenzó a leer en voz alta. —"Ella tiene un hermoso rostro, como el de un ángel, y una hermosa voz" "Siempre sonríe, ella es todo sonrisas, da un poco de miedo al principio, como si un aura de oscuridad fuera parte de ella" "Su cabello era como alas de sangre que envolvían con su amor a mi hija" De la misma persona: "Ella es hermosa, y tiene más poder que cualquier ángel,y sus labios son como la ambrosía. ¡Yo lo se, tengo que darle mi cuerpo para agradecerle!" Y esto sigue y sigue, incluyendo cosas como que tiene dientes de tiburón. Es fácil ver por que creen que es una sucubus.

—Mujer, hermosa como un ángel, y características físicas más acorde a los demonios. Eso es lo primero en notarse.

—Correcto.

—¿Entonces qué? Voy a descubrir la verdad, me meto en hospital y busco a esta demonio para que me coma o algo.

—No seas tan negativa Aki-chan las sucubus no devoran humanos (normalmente). Lo peor que puede pasar es que te viole. —Dijo sonriente.

—…

—…Eso...sonaba mejor en mi cabeza…

—Gordo…

-¡¿Sí?! —preguntó el hombre con miedo al ver el rostro de asesina de su empleada. Estaba sudando a litros, preparándose para una dolorosa reprimenda. Tuvo una larga vida, no buena, pero al menos tenia cosas buenas como… ¡No! No estaba listo para morir. —¿A-A-Aki-chan?

—Aumentame el sueldo…

—… Esta hecho…

Aki le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que creyó que pronto se reuniría con sus ancestros. Lo despertó la pequeña hija de uno de sus empleados.

—Señor. ¿Esta bien?

—¿Eh? ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Vivo! —Se postró a los pies de aquella niña y lloró igual que un bebe. Aki no lo había matado por que seguramente aquella niña era un testigo, y Aki no mata si hay otros viendo. Aquella niñita salida de quien sabe donde, hija de quien sabe quien, le salvo la vida.

—Ya, ya. — Consolaba la pequeña niña dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a un asustado hombre.

—Cielos —comentó una de las compañera de Aki. —El jefe sí que tuvo suerte.

—Sí —dijo otro —creí que hoy seria el día en que lo enterraríamos.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a tomar algo por siempre hacer frente a Aki-san por nosotros.

—De acuerdo…Por cierto… ¿De quien es esa niña?

—Mmm. No lo se…

ɸ


End file.
